Espinas y Aguijones
by badpenguins
Summary: ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser un día en la vida de Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy? y ¿Sería posible que dos seres tan extrañamente opuestos terminen besándose en el medio de la mismísima sala común de Gryffindor? Si le preguntaran a Rose, imposible. Si le preguntan a Scorpius...Bueno. Para un Malfoy todo es posible. [Scorose]
1. Uno

**Disclamer:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes y mundos creados por JK Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos por diversión.

 **Nota:** No he leído The Cursed Child y esta historia no está basada en ninguna forma con el libro. La trama son idea mía, al igual que las personalidades de los personajes.

 **Importante:** Por favor, leer la nota de autor al final de este capítulo ¡Es importante para entender cómo se desarrollará la historia!

* * *

Rose

* * *

Cuando Rose Weasley vio a Scorpius Malfoy bailoteando sobre la mesa de la sala común de Gryffindor con los brazos levantados, la corbata verde medio desabrochada y la camisa completamente fuera de su pantalón supo que la fiesta había perdido lo poco y nada de cordura que le quedaba y que había tenido en un principio. El chico estaba hecho un demente: su pelo estaba tan desarmado que parecía un nido de águilas sobre su cabeza, tenía en una mano un vaso rojo repleto de tequila y lo desparramaba por prácticamente todas partes y, para más remate, le gritaba a cualquiera que pasara a su lado palabras rarísimas que parecían estar sacadas de un diccionario, muchas de las cuales no parecía conocer su significado. Y Malfoy, un setenta y cinco por ciento de las veces, no era de esos que quedan borrachos como cuba y hacen bailes eróticos sobre las mesas.

Sí, definitivamente todo aquello era un desastre.

Rose cruzó los brazos, arreglándoselas para fruncir el cejo, apretar los labios y resoplar; todo al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos miraban a su alrededor con desesperación infinita, tratando de ignorar el hedor a sudor y a juventud que la rodeaba desde todos los ángulos posibles.

No es como si los otros asistentes al fiestón estuvieran en mejor estado que Malfoy, pensaba. Muchos estaban desparramados sobre las alfombras carmesí de la sala, había un intenso olor a hierbas de dudosa procedencia impregnado en todas partes y su primo Albus estaba recluido en una esquina canturreando una canción añeja de las Spice Girls a todo pulmón mientras que trataba de abrir una botella de whisky con sus manos torpes por la borrachera. La otra parte de los presentes saltaba a la par de las canciones que salían de un improvisado parlante que alguien había armado de alguna forma con una radio vieja y un hechizo amplificador; y ante cada tono, se alzaban corbatas y batas de colores amarillo, verde, rojo y azul.

Nuevamente un arrugón de nariz se produjo en la cara de Rose. Estaba asfixiándose. No tenía idea de cómo ni de dónde había salido tanta gente, pero si estaba segura que era mucha más de la que la sala estrecha común podía soportar. El gentío producía tanto calor ante cada respiración que el lugar parecía el sauna de un hotel y todo apestaba a los mil diablos.

No, no, no. Todo aquello era una mala idea, una muy mala idea.

—¡Esto está que arde!—le gritoneó su prima Lily en la oreja. Había aparecido de la nada, con la corbata roja amarrada en la cabeza y con la falda que hacía unas horas antes estaba limpia y en perfectas condiciones manchada con quién sabía qué por todas partes. Tenía las mejillas tan coloradas que combinaban con su cabello y meneaba las caderas suavemente al ritmo de la música estridente.—¡Este es el mejor día del año escolar, Rose!

—¡Es el primer día del año escolar!—chilló Rose por sobre el sonido, frunciendo el cejo con exasperación. Su prima no pareció notar su enojo y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.—¡Deberíamos ir a dormir! ¡Mañana tenemos...!

—¡Oh, Merlín!—refunfuñó Lily, al tiempo que su largo pelo liso se metía dentro de su vaso repleto de licor y ella no parecía notarlo.—¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Esta fiesta es por ti! Deberías sentirte honrada.

Rose rodó los ojos, sabiendo que su prima mencionaba eso sólo para hacerla sentir culpable por no estar pasándolo bomba. Albus había organizado todo, con sorprendente habilidad, esa mañana en el tren de ida apenas había escuchado el rumor de que ella y Scorpius Malfoy estaban siendo considerados para ser los posibles Premios Anuales el próximo año. Aparentemente la directora McGonagall había mencionado a la actual Premio Anual Maggie Steele en una reunión ultra secreta y confidencial, los dos nombres que más resonaban para ser los Premios Anuales para el año siguiente y Albus de alguna forma había logrado sacarle la información. Evidentemente eso había conducido a que su primo insistiera en que había que disfrutar a concho esa noche por la noticia, como si fuera una información salida de la boca del mismísimo primer ministro, y eso culminó en el pintoresco espectáculo que cruzaba los ojos de Rose como una escena sacada de película de terror.

En un inicio toda la fiesta había parecido muy inocente. La gran mayoría de las personas que estaban la felicitaban con profundo interés e incluso ella había empezado a creerse todo el cuento ese de ser una posible Premio Anual. Pero cuando Albus llegó con un par de tragos de más acompañado de un Malfoy completamente irreconocible y fuera de su juicio, la fiesta pasó de parecer un cumpleaños infantil a una juerga digna de un club nocturno.

—Lily...—empezó Rose, tratando seriamente de no salir corriendo. Un chico pasó y le dio una palmada de felicitación y comentó algo sobre que debería sacarse algo de ropa. Ella le respondió con un improperio que se perdió en la multitud. Eso fue el colmo.—¡Lily!

—¡Bebe un poco!—exclamó ella arrastrando las palabras, bailoteando a un ritmo un poco más veloz que antes.—¡Reventarte hoy no te hará perder el título! ¡Deberías ser más como Scorpius! ¡Él sí que se alegró con su nominación, mira cómo baila!

Decir que estaba contento era bajarle mucho el perfil a lo que sentía Malfoy. El chico estaba en llamas y de alguna forma se había deshecho de su camisa blanca y se la había amarrado a la cintura cual stripper. Meneaba la pelvis al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el pelo y miraba con cara triste el vaso que tenía en la mano, probablemente vacío. Rose arrugó la nariz con ganas de irse a la cama y su prima le susurró algo como "¡fiesta!" antes de irse a charlar con un chico de Ravenclaw que llevaba mirándola un buen rato.

No, de ninguna manera ella era una aguafiestas. Rose disfrutaba de tomar un par de tragos, bailar un poco y estaba dispuesta a trasnochar cuando la situación y la fiesta lo merecían, pero todo eso le parecía ridículo. La chica estaba convencida de que su primo había armado todo ese desorden sólo porque quería hacer una fiesta y el rumor de su posible nombramiento era una excusa que había aparecido justo en el momento preciso y que Malfoy estaba tomando demasiado a pecho.

—¡Seré Premio Anual!—hablando del rey de Roma. Scorpius Malfoy chilló aquello como grito de guerra, mientras la multitud lo vitoreaba . Su voz, usualmente grave, sonaba tan aguda como un pito. Alguien había llenado su vaso y él estaba contentísimo por ello. Tomó un sorbo de licor y empezó a mirar por todas partes, buscando algo. O mejor dicho a alguien.—¡Weasley sube aquí a celebrar!

Rose sintió como todos sus jugos estomacales caían a la parte más baja de su estómago.

Eso era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Era momento de abortar la misión de fingir que se alegraba de estar ahí y de marcharse como una rata de una vez por todas. La chica frunció el cejo y trató de todas formas de mimetizarse con el tapiz rojo de la pared, lo cual no era difícil considerando que su cabello hacía ya gran parte de ese trabajo, mientras simultáneamente evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto visual. Malfoy siguió buscándola entre la multitud, sin lograr enfocarla, con evidente urgencia.

—¡Weasley, sé que estás aquí!—volvió a chillar alzándose de punta de pies sobre la mesa. La multitud empezó a callar y a mirar a todos lados dando inicio a una cacería de brujas contra Rose, que intentaba dentro de lo posible, empequeñecerse y convertirse en polvo.

Alguien dio pie a un leve murmullito que decía "Rose, Rose, Rose", que terminó por convertirse en un griterío desesperado por encontrarla en la estrecha y repleta sala común. Ante cada canturreo de su nombre, ella trataba de achicarse.

Empezó una huida desesperada con el trasero pegado a la pared, la frente gacha y la boca cerrada, en dirección a la escalera de la sala común, con la suicida esperanza de que lograría llegar sin que nadie notara que estaba allí en un primer lugar y su plan hubiera sido el crimen perfecto si no hubiera sido porque, en la primera esquina que debía recorrer, chocó con su flamante primo Albus, quién por un segundo perdió todo el alcohol de sus venas y se vio tan lúcido como en su día a día. En un principio el chico la miró desorientado, principalmente porque estaba claro que no esperaba que ella se estrellara contra él, pero cuando notó quién era una sonrisa del porte de toda Gran Bretaña se plasmó en su rostro de punta a punta.

—¡Aquí está!—vociferó a todo lo que daban sus irritadas cuerdas vocales.

—Mierda, Albus.

Y eso fue el principio del fin.

Un montón de manos la empezó a toquetear y a empujar, obligándola a avanzar en dirección a la mesa. Ante cada manoteo ella daba un paso forzado, su corazón se aceleraba un latido y, por mucho que Rose intentara oponerse al movimiento que todas esas personas embriagadas trataban de imponerle, resultó inevitable que pasados menos de tres segundos la punta de sus zapatos negros impactara bruscamente con las patas de la mesa de caoba que se encontraba en el centro de la sala común de Gyffindor.

—¡Venga, sube!—era Malfoy, dirigiéndose a Rose, tendiéndole con una paliducha mano un vaso de tequila y con la otra un impulso para subir a la mesa. Tenía sus usualmente incoloras mejillas coloradas como tomate.

—Ni de coña.—respondió ella, entrecerrándole los ojos amenazadoramente. Malfoy soltó una carcajada muy fuerte y entrecortada. Se generó un minuto de silencio que pareció una eternidad. Al ver que ellos no les ofrecían ningún espectáculo importante la multitud dejó de prestarles atención y los cuerpos de todos volvieron a dejarse llevar por la música fuerte y el licor que tenían en su torrente sanguíneo. Un chico pasó junto a ellos riendo solo y a sus espaldas dos tipos se besaban como si estuvieran solos en un cuarto oscuro.

Malfoy pareció entender que ella ni en un millón de años luz subiría a la bendita mesa y bailaría a su lado como una lunática, por lo que de un salto bajó al piso. Cuando sus pies impactaron la madera, Rose habría jurado que sintió la torre entera de Gryffindor vibrar. Él perdió levemente el equilibrio, pero se recuperó de forma honrosa.

—Eres una aburrida.—se quejó entre dientes, mientras bebía de su vaso medio vacío.—¡Somos Premios Anuales! ¡Es genial!

—Es un rumor.

—¡Un rumor genial!

Rose rodó los ojos. Su rizado cabello estaba tan pegado a su cuero cabelludo y se sentía tan sofocada por el infernal calor que hacía en el lugar, que estaba dispuesta a beberse el trago que tenía Malfoy en la mano para hidratarse un poco, aunque probablemente no era una buena idea. El muchacho, por su parte, parecía de lo más cómodo sin camisa y ella se negaba a mirar si tenía abdominales o no, más que nada por un tema de honor personal. Era demasiado alto y con suerte su cabeza le llevaba a la altura del pezón, por lo que eso era un reto dificultoso.

—¡Alegra esa cara!—le canturreó él, al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en ese momento. Al ver que Rose lo acuchillaba con la mejor mirada asesina de su repertorio, sonrió meneándose un poco al ritmo de la música. Debía estar realmente borracho como para codearse con tanta confianza son ella.—¡Bailemos!

—No estoy de humor.—escupió ella, buscando alguna vía de escape.

—¿Por qué?—le exigió Malfoy, con tono de duda. Seguía muy chispeante, posiblemente por el alcohol, pero aquella pregunta parecía salida de la sobriedad.

Rose alzó una ceja.

—No es tu asunto.—replicó ella a la defensiva. Si había un ser en el planeta tierra al que no sentía que debía darle explicaciones en el planeta era a ese chico.

A pesar de que Malfoy era íntimo amigo de Albus desde el primer año y de que el tipo este era prácticamente un invitado estelar en cada navidad Weasley que se había desarrollado por los últimos seis años, Rose, nunca había cruzado más de un par de palabras con él. Básicamente eso se debía a que el chico no era precisamente el tipo de amistad de las que Rose gustaba codearse: de Slytherin, Malfoy, demasiado feliz todo el tiempo, demasiado extrovertido y demasiado Malfoy...¿Había dicho que no se juntaba con Malfoy por ser muy Malfoy antes? Bueno, lo repetía. Sí, ella se había tomado las palabras de su padre a pecho y para su persona el rubio ese no era más que la competencia más directa que tenía en la vida y que trataba de vencerla en prácticamente en todo, sin éxito por supuesto. Pero eso de no juntarse con él también se relacionaba a que la mayoría de las veces su primo y él se aislaban en un mundo de amigos perfectos y felices, y nunca habían sido capaces de incluirla completamente en lo que hacían, ni siquiera en sus partidos de Quidditch.

—¡Weasley, eres una pesada!—se quejó él, como si fueran compinches, apoyando su gran y pálida mano sobre su hombro cubierto por su camisa y mirándola con una cara tan seria que parecía que realmente estaba pensando las palabras que estaba diciendo.—¿Sabes? Serías aún más guapa si...

—¡¿Alguien quiere Vodka?!—chilló un chico en la esquina opuesta de la sala. Malfoy perdió el hilo completo de lo que iba a decir y salió corriendo en dirección al muchacho como si lo persiguiera un tigre de bengala. Rose vio su desnudo pecho y su platinado cabello fundiéndose con la masa de gente que hacía lo mismo que él.

Perfecto. Era su oportunidad. La chica sorteó a todo el mundo como una bailarina experimentada, evitando hacer demasiado roce humano con los cuerpos que se interponían entre ella y su objetivo: la escalera. Una vez llegó al primer peldaño, subió tan rápido los escalones que podría jurar que sintió sus pies quemándose por el roce y cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió y cerró en un pestañeo.

No había nadie en la habitación y ella agradeció aquello con un profundo y sonoro suspiro. Se deshizo de sus zapatos, desabotonó su camisa y desabrochó cada botón con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Caminó por la habitación en ropa interior cepillándose los dientes al mismo tiempo, mirando como los espejos de la pieza se movían ante cada tono de la música que se tocaba abajo. Una vez terminó de hacer su limpieza nocturna, se sacó el sujetador y se colocó el fino camisón que su madre le había regalado en navidad y que le llegaba a unos cinco centímetros de la rodilla.

Corrió las sábanas, hundiendo el cuerpo dentro la suave cama y sintiendo su columna vertebral chocando contra el blando colchón. Cerró los ojos e imaginó las cosas que tenía que hacer mañana y tratando a toda costa en no pensar en las pruebas de Quidditch que se acercaban a pasos gigantescos, y en dónde ella tendría que participar para formar por un año más parte del equipo. Su mente empezó a divagar y vio un montón de caras y escenarios generados por su cerebro. Su respiración se volvió lentísima, su ritmo cardiaco disminuyó su velocidad y se quedó dormida como un tronco, habilidad heredada de su padre querido.

Gracias a esto, no notó cuando la música se detuvo, tampoco cuando sus compañeras de cuarto entraron en multitud parloteando de la alocada y memorable fiesta; y, evidentemente, tampoco su sueño se detuvo ni un segundo cuando un cuerpo completamente desnudo se desparramó a su lado en la cama roncando estrepitosamente apestando a jabón de limón y a licor.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** Hola! Bueno he regresado con un fic y, lo sé, deje botadisísisisismo Abecedario, pero realmente no me estaba causando tanta inspiración escribirlo. Es probable, para los que se lo pregunten, que lo retome casualmente. La universidad me ha chupado el alma, honestamente :c

 **Sobre el fic:** Este fic es especial en el sentido de que este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Rose, pero el próximo será el mismo, pero del punto de vista de Scorpius. Será así hasta el fin del fic! Espero que les parezca una buena idea! Otra cosa, todo esto se sitúa en el sexto año. Planeo actualizar una vez a la semana y tengo bastantes capítulos avanzados!

Espero que les haya gustado! Si fue así, comentar siempre deja una sonrisa en un escritor!

Besos! Cece


	2. Dos

**Disclamer:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes y mundos creados por JK Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos por diversión.

* * *

Scorpius

* * *

Cuando Scorpius Malfoy vio a Albus Potter con una especie de jarra repleta de algo que se parecía demasiado al whisky de fuego en la mano supo de inmediato que nada bueno podía salir de eso. El chico estaba sentado en el sofá verde de la sala común de Slytherin, con el cabello negro completamente desordenado y era evidente que ya le había pegado un par de tragos a vasija a juzgar por sus sonrojadas mejillas, sus ojos que no se enfocaban por mucho rato en nada y la sonrisa bobalicona que tenía pegada como una estampilla en los labios.

—Venga, Scorpius, bebe un trago.—le murmuró. Scorpius estaba de pie frente al sillón, tratando de analizar si era una buena idea o no dejar que su amigo fuera a la dichosa fiesta en ese estado de ebriedad, sin mencionar la asquerosa presentación personal que tenía su amigo en esos instantes. Él, por su parte, tenía puesta su camisa del uniforme y apestaba al jabón de limón que su madre utilizaba para perfumar toda la casa, su corbata estaba desanudada y sus zapatos finos perfectamente lustrados. Albus insistió:—Vamos.

—Eres un ebrio.—se burló él torciendo la boca en una media sonrisa, mirando a su alrededor sin moverse de su sitio. En la sala común había un montón de gente y todos estaban listos y dispuestos para salir en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Albus aparentemente había organizado todo allí porque sabía que su prima, mejor conocida en el mundo de Scorpius Malfoy como Weasley, no saldría por voluntad propia a festejar en horas no permitidas ni aunque fuera el cumpleaños de su madre.—¿A qué hora dijiste que era este circo?

—A las diez, sólo hay que esperar la señal.—sonrió él, pasándose la mano por el pelo y volviéndolo aún más alborotado.—Y no es un circo, es una celebración.

—Albus, tú sabes que es ridículo.—rió, refiriéndose a la fiesta en sí.— Eso de ser un posible Prem...

—No es que sean posibles, serán los Premios Anuales.—corrigió Albus. Scorpius alzó una ceja, enrollando las mangas de su camisa un poco y dejando sus paliduchos brazos al descubierto. Cada vez más personas invadían la sala de forma que parecía que iba explotar en su capacidad y el aire estaba viciado.—Me lo dijo Maddie Steele, ella habló con McGonagall.

Scorpius bufó y sentó en el sofá junto a su amigo. Definitivamente no era whisky lo que había en la jarra, pero apestaba a los mil demonios y de alguna forma el hedor del licor del recipiente se había impregnado todo el cuerpo de Albus haciendo que su aroma se asemejara al de un vagabundo. El chico empezó a olisquear, buscando en su cerebro algo que pudiera asociar con el olor, pero le resultó imposible encontrarle alguna similitud a eso. Albus notó la curiosidad de su compañero y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Bebe un trago.—repitió, acercándole el jarro a las fosas nasales a su compinche. Apestaba a orines y era de un color similar a la sangre coagulada.

—¿Qué diablos es eso?—Scorpius trató de alejar el licor y la mano de Albus, con la vasija, de su cara. Su amigo lo miró como si estuviera loco, encogiéndose de hombros al ver la negativa, y bebió otro sorbo.—¿Cómo puedes si quiera beber eso? Huele a baño sucio.

El chico Potter rió bajito.

—No se bebe de un golpe, creo.—explicó, demasiado dudoso para el gusto de Scorpius.—Sólo he tomado unos cuatro tragos. Me lo dio mi tío George para mi cumpleaños. Creo que tenía unos cincuenta años, pero...

—¿No tienes idea que es, pero estás tomándolo de igual forma?—interrumpió.

El muchacho asintió.

—Venga, solo bebe un trago. Te prometo que sabe mil veces mejor de lo que huele.

Scorpius arrugó el cejo, considerando sus opciones. Él no era de los que bebían hasta queda tirados. Disfrutaba mucho de beber alcohol en fiestas, sí, pero rara vez se le veía completamente destrozado por el licor consumiendo su cuerpo entero. El sólo hecho de pensar que Albus había pegado un par de tragos y ya estaba en un considerable estado de ebriedad, daba mucho que suponer del licor que estaba tragando como loco.

—Creo que paso, amigo.—sentenció.

Albus le sonrió de manera malvada. Sus labios se tensaron en una maquiavélica sonrisa y sus ya rojizas mejillas se tornaron del mismo color que un tomate. Scorpius suspiró con fastidio, sabiendo perfectamente que de la boca de él saldría una frase que le había costado más de un problema y a la cual nunca podía decir que no por un tema de honor personal. Los labios del de pelo negro se abrieron, el de pelo rubio lo miró amenazadoramente, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

—Eres un gallina.

—Pásame la maldita jarra.

Le arrebató de un golpe el recipiente y se estampó la abertura del mismo de un sopetón en los labios. Scorpius trató con todas sus fuerzas aguantar la respiración e ignorar la peste que echaba el trago que había dentro contenedor. En un principio sintió como un líquido viscoso, como una babosa, se arrastraba por su garganta prendiéndole fuego a cada pedacito de músculo que encontraba dentro; luego no sintió nada, solo un gustillo dulce, similar al que deja la miel, apoderándose de su boca y haciendo que todo lo que había sentido antes pareciera una ilusión de su cerebro.

—¡Hey, hey, hey!—exclamó Albus, lanzándose sobre él y quitándole el jarrón con un manotazo.—Es mío. Tú no querías.

—Venga.—sonrió él. De la nada estaba contentísimo. Sentía el sabor dulzón del brebaje endulzando su sangre y casi podría jurar que sentía sus tripas bailando la conga de felicidad.— Un poquito.

—Dijiste que olía a baño, hombre.—gruñó el otro. El muchacho le echó un ojo a la vasija y frunció el ceño, notando que el contenido neto del receptáculo había disminuido a menos de la mitad.—¡Malfoy, te lo tomaste todo!

—¡Falacias!—rió. Scorpius estaba en las nubes y se sentía tan poderoso como si hubiera ganado la final de Quidditch escolar. Que va, la final del Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch.

—Ni creas que voy a perdonar que hayas...

No pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta de la sala común se abrió de un sopetón. Todo se sumió en silencio; un silencio que a Scorpius le dio risa y que hizo que soltara una carcajada. En la entrada un muchachito, probablemente de segundo año, buscó a alguien en la multitud: alguien con cabello negro y ojos verdes que estaba de lo más campante sentado en el sofá verde de Slytherin. Cuando lo encontró se dirigió a él con paso tímido, con un montón de ojos expectantes siguiéndole la pista.

—Señor Albus.—dijo una vez estuvo a unos metros, en un tono muy bajito. Lo miraba con cara de emoción infinita, como quién mira a su mayor fan.

—¿La señal?—respondió él, tratando de enfocarlo con dificultad.

El chico asintió y salió corriendo como si tuviera un cohete metido en el trasero, en dirección a su habitación. Todos siguieron calladísimos, ahora mirando al hijo del medio de Harry Potter, quién se levantaba tambaleante del sofá, sosteniendo su vasija como si fuera el santo grial.

—¡Fiesta!—gritó a todo pulmón.

Se escuchó un vitoreo masivo y posteriormente el gentío regreso a un mutismo extremo, mientras uno por uno los alumnos salían de la estancia. Prácticamente todos salieron con el trasero pegado a la pared, subieron las escaleras como si tuvieran la increíble capacidad de volar y llegaron en lo que demora un pestañeo en llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor gracias a pasadizos, ingenio y al extremo deseo de festejar lo que fuera que estaban festejando como locos. Pero Scorpius no podía decir que recordara mucho su épica travesía por el oscuro colegio. Subió, caminó, cruzó, se arrastró y escaló todo lo que fue necesario en automático, básicamente porque realmente tampoco estaba muy seguro de recordar hacia dónde estaban yendo. Albus tampoco parecía muy seguro de lo que estaban haciendo, pero había tanta gente que la multitud los guió hacia Gryffindor como si fueran hojas que andan sueltas por el viento. Por inercia.

Sintió que habían pasado décadas desde que se había parado del sofá de la sala de Slytherin, hasta que sus ojos se habían topado con el vacío retrato de la dama gorda abierto de par en par.

Y cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta perdió el control.

Albus desapareció, la música era muy fuerte y un tipo salido de la nada y con el cabello tan largo que le llegaba a los hombros le pasó un vaso rojo repleto de tequila. Una chica le pidió que bailara con ella y él no pudo negarse, alguien le dijo felicitaciones, dos sujetos se acercaron a él para decirle que era lo máximo y una muchacha mucho más joven empezó a explicarle la verdadera ciencia tras las escobas voladoras con tanto afán que él tuvo que fingir que entendía a la perfección las cosas que le estaba diciendo. Todo eso estaba ocurriendo hasta que pusieron una canción de Weird Sisters en un parlante que él no tenía idea donde estaba y su cabeza se fue a las nubes.

—...entonces, si aplicamos la Ley Gravitación Universal y la utilizamos en los palos de escobas mágicas que...—la chica de las escobas seguía dando la lata.

Scorpius le sonrió de forma culpable.

—Eh, debo irme.—la canción estaba llegando a su climax y él solo quería saltar como un lunático. Era su canción de descontrol.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, Albus me busca por allá.—mintió. Era un mentiroso muy pobre, más aún si estaba ebrio, pero la chica pareció tragárselo.—Nos vemos.

—Claro.

Scorpius huyó en cualquier dirección, saltando al ritmo de la música y gritoneando la letra. Cuando llegó al centro de la sala vio la mesa de centro y se le ocurrió la brillantísima idea de subirse a ella y bailotear, es decir, si disfrutaba la canción... ¿Por qué no hacerlo a concho? Levantó los brazos y empezó a mover la pelvis. El vaso que tenía en la mano perdía un poquito de tequila ante cada movimiento, pero no le importaba. Lo llenaría de alguna forma y seguiría tomando tequila. Pasaron un par de chicas frente a él y él les gritó palabras sacadas de diccionario como "radiante" o "esplendorosa" que, aunque en ese estado no sabía muy bien que significaban, estaba muy consciente de que probablemente eran halagos con clase y de primer nivel.

Hacía un calor que no tenía nada que envidiarle al mismísimo infierno. Desde su altura en la mesa podía ver todas las cabezas que había en la sala; eran tantas que le recordaban a los granos de arroz que había tenido de cena en el Gran Salón aquella misma noche...¿O había comido puré? Al fin y al cabo no era relevante. Estaba ardiendo. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y de un tirón se sacó la camisa y la amarró en su cadera con dedicación. Volteó a ver si el vaso seguía en su sitio lo vio desparramado, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el corazón tan fuerte que le dieron ganas de llorar. Ver ese licor siendo desperdiciado era como ver a un hijo partir a la universidad.

—¡Demonios!—se quejó. Agarró el recipiente y lo miró con tanta pena que un sujeto bajo él se quedó mirándolo.

—¡Eh!—le gritó él chico demasiado fuerte. Scorpius lo miró y vio como el tipo le ofrecía otro vaso, nuevo de paquete, repleto de tequila fresco. Él lo tomó con profundo agradecimiento, sintiendo que la vida una vez más le enseñaba que no todos los héroes llevan capa.—De nada amigo.

Estaba pleno. Tenía tequila, a Weird Sisters sonando como música de fondo y un montón de gente a su alrededor festejando de lo lindo. Era una fiesta genial, pero...Un momento...¿Qué demonios estaban festejando?

—¡Eh, Malfoy!—chilló una chica rubia muy guapa, desde abajo.—¡Felicidades por el nombramiento!

Claro, claro, ¡claro! Eso festejaban.

—¡Seré Premio Anual!—chilló. La gente lo vitoreó como si estuvieran en una guerra. Sí, sería Premio Anual, con Weasley...Weasley...¿Dónde estaba ella? Sus ojos grises, que usualmente tenían una vista envidiable, ahora rastrearon el terreno como unos binoculares baratos. Si él no la encontraba, entonces ella tendría que venir.— ¡Weasley sube aquí a celebrar!

La chica no dio rastros de vida. Y no es como si fuera muy difícil verla con esa mata de rizos rojos que tenía plantada sobre la cabeza. Aunque había tantas tonalidades rojizas metidas en esa sala y él estaba tan ebrio que le resultaba imposible saber si estaba viendo a Weasley o a un arbusto muy otoñal.

—¡Weasley, sé que estás aquí!—volvió a chillar, esta vez, alzándose de punta de pies.

El gentío empezó a callar y alguien empezó un cántico con el nombre "Rose" que terminó en convertirse en un griterío de proporciones horrorosamente satisfactorias. A pesar del alboroto, nadie parecía encontrarla, hasta que...

—¡Aquí está!

Albus gritó como si estuviera en medio de un campo de Quidditch. Scorpius vio la masa de gente movilizando a la diminuta Rose Weasley como si fuera un saco de papas en su dirección y sintió una leve punzada de culpabilidad cuando vio la cara de terror que tenía la chica en el instante en el que sus pies chocaron contra la mesa que él estaba usando como suelo firme. Era como una rata que sabe que está a punto de ser inyectada con un químico extraño en un laboratorio.

Eso no lo detuvo.

—¡Venga, sube!—le dijo ofreciéndole una mano y su vaso de tequila.

—Ni de coña.—respondió ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Eran muy azules, demasiado. Y ella era muy terca. Estuvieron en un silencio de cementerio por lo que parecieron años y la multitud dejó de prestarles atención.

Scorpius notó que ella no subiría nunca, por lo que pegó un brinco y aterrizó lo mejor que pudo sobre el suelo.

—Eres una aburrida.—le espetó, mientras bebía del vaso que ella le había rechazado. Quedaba muy poco licor, que desgracia. Weasley tenía los brazos cruzados y se veía tan cabreada por la situación que él juró que le pegaría un manotazo.—¡Somos Premios Anuales! ¡Es genial!

—Es un rumor.—replicó ella. Se notaba que no estaba muy convencida del chisme de Albus. Tampoco es como que Scorpius lo estuviera antes de beberse media jarra de néctar celestial, pero no era para estar tan enfadada con el universo.

—¡Un rumor genial!—estaba seguro que la escuchó gruñir y rodar los ojos.—¡Alegra esa cara!¡Bailemos!

—No estoy de humor.

—¿Por qué?—era una preguntilla inocente, pero sonó mucho más pesado de lo que le hubiera gustado. Eso pareció cabrearla aún más.

—No es tu asunto.

No es como si él y Weasley fueran compinches, pero él tampoco pensaba que hubiera hecho nada malo como para que ella lo mirara como un perro muerto. Está bien, él sabía que no tenían la gran relación del siglo y que cuando iba a las navidades de los Weasley ella era del clan "ugh, un Malfoy"; pero él siempre le había insistido a Albus que Weasley se veía como una buena chica y que sería de buena gente invitarla a sus jugarretas y cosas así. Más que nada porque encontraba que la chica estaba buena, más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Por eso cuando Weasley soltó ese "No ese no es tu asunto", con su tonillo tan superior, él terminó por irritarse.

—¡Weasley, eres una pesada!—protestó, con el alcohol ardiendo dentro de él. Ella lo siguió mirando con sus cejas pelirrojas tan pegadas que él se preguntó cómo demonios no le dolía la frente y por qué no se le producía una arruga en esa zona. .—¿Sabes? Serías aún más guapa si...

—¡¿Alguien quiere Vodka?!—agradeció a Merlin por el chico que gritó eso y salió corriendo en su dirección, más que nada porque no quería que Weasley supiera que lo de que era guapa se le había salido sin querer, en un lapsus de sobriedad.

Cuando llegó donde estaba el chico del Vodka, él le rellenó su vaso rojo y Scorpius se volteó buscando la mata de pelo rojo, sin verla en ninguna parte. Esa chica era una maestra en el arte de camuflarse a pesar de su particular color de cabello, su diminuta estatura y su gigantesco mal humor.

—Como sea.

Scorpius siguió bebiendo y olvidó la pequeña tertulia que tuvo con la desagradable Rose Weasley por el resto de la noche. Una chica lo beso por un buen rato y lo llevó a una esquina para un besuqueo más ardiente, luego tomó un poco más de tequila y para cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin él estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera sintió la estrepitosa música deteniendo su ritmo.

Tampoco notó que no estaba en la sala común de Slytherin, ni que cuando subió la escaleras de alguna torre a alguna parte, estas le ofrecían demasiada resistencia y que tuvo que subirlas arrastrándose porque los escalones se habían transformado en un tobogán. Mucho menos notó que cuando entró a la habitación al final de la escalera, esta era roja.

Él sólo se limitó a deshacerse de su ropa, sonreír de oreja oreja y a tumbarse de lleno en la primera cama que encontró.

* * *

chananana.

¿Qué les pareció? Gracias por los comentarios al capítulo anterior! Tengo que informarles que lo actualicé hoy en la mañana, porque senti que la historia tenía muy poca información sobre algunas cositas, asi que si pueden, vuelvan a echarle un ojo!

Scorpius es mi favorito para escribir y es probable que por eso este capítulo esté de un largo tan...descente. ejeje

si les gustó, un comentario siempre hace felizzzz ;)

Besos!

Cece


	3. Tres

**Disclamer:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes y mundos creados por JK Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos por diversión.

* * *

Rose

* * *

" _Maldito sol_ ", fue la primera cosa que pensó cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente.

Estaba en el infierno, o al menos hacía el mismo calor. De alguna forma la sábana carmesí de su cama de cuatro postes había acabado tapándole prácticamente toda la cabeza durante la noche y el sol, que siempre iluminaba su catre al amanecer, las calentaba como si fueran una manta térmica.

Rose bufó, sintiendo el silencio de la habitación. Estaban todas durmiendo en el cuarto, menuda novedad. El noventa y nueve por ciento de las madrugadas ella era la primera en estar de pie, con un montón de pergaminos y plumas entre los brazos flacuchos, lista y dispuesta para una tanda de estudio matutino. Siempre sentía que si se despertaba antes que todos estaba aprovechando muchísimo más su vida escolar que el resto de sus compañeras, que solían quedarse durmiendo como focas al sol hasta el último minuto y la mayoría de las veces terminaban arreglándose desesperadas por verse esbeltas y al mismo tiempo llegar a la hora a clases.

No, para ella era mucho mejor levantarse temprano, estudiar y tomarse con calma las horas que le quedaban antes del primer bloque de clases. Además eso la hacía sentirse más productiva y alimentaba su ego académico.

Sacó la cabeza de su escondite bajo las sábanas y un rayo de luz le impactó directo en la retina.

—Demonios.—se quejó, colocándose un brazo en la cara y tratando de incorporarse, sintiendo la cadera completamente rígida. Había dormido en la misma posición toda la noche y le palpitaba pelvis de tal forma que sentía que tenía un taladro metido ahí, adentro del hueso...Bueno, probablemente estaba exagerando, pero sí que dolía como los mil diablos.

Estiró la pierna derecha, tratando de cambiar de posición y posteriormente prosiguió a alargar la izquierda de una patada. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Al principio habría jurado que fue un mal movimiento y que le había pegado un puntapié al poste de la cama, a pesar de que este se encontraba demasiado lejos como para que eso fuera anatómicamente posible—que ella supiera no era la chica elástica—, pero cuando notó que el bendito bulto se movía y se quejaba ante el golpe recibido, se asustó tanto como si su difunto tío Fred la hubiera ido a visitar desde la tumba.

—¡Auch!—la masa se quejó de tal forma que Rose sintió su corazón acelerándose y su sistema de alerta se activó con un clic. De alguna manera pegó otra patada al cuerpo a sus pies, se incorporó de un brinco en la cama y miró hacia abajo, todo simultáneamente.

Esperaba encontrarse cualquier cosa menos los ojos grises de Scorpius Malfoy mirándola con una mezcla de confusión y de ira. La última emoción probablemente era por los fuertes golpetazos que su pie se había encargado de darle en las costillas.

—¡¿QUÉ...?!

No alcanzó ni siquiera a soltar la siguiente palabra. Malfoy se incorporó de un salto en la cama, alargó su brazo derecho en dirección a Rose y le cubrió la chillona boca de un golpe, como si fuera el desagüe del baño. Urgido, miró la mesa de noche, tomó la varita de ella con la mano izquierda y con un movimiento cerró todas las cortinas de su catre.

— _¡Muffliato!—_ murmuró después. Rose escuchó una especie de zumbido y después se sintió como si nada hubiera pasado. El imbécil de Malfoy había conjurado un hechizo silenciador completamente consciente de que a penas sacara su sucia mano de su boca, ella empezaría a gritar cual Banshee en celo.

El chico retiró lentamente la mano y se empezó a desatar la Tercera Guerra Mágica.

—...DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!—lo chilló con todos sus pulmones, tratando de alejarse lo máximo posible de él dentro del reducido espacio que compartían en la cama. El camisón bajó un par de centímetros ante tanto movimiento, dejando a la vista su casi inexistente escote. Estaba tan furiosa que no se dio el lujo de ponerse pudorosa.—¡VETE!

Malfoy no parecía querer quedarse allí tampoco y miraba a todos lados como si buscara algo con desesperación. Él también se estaba alejando de ella como si le fuera a pegar la peste y tenía la columna pegada al poste igual a una rata esperando su muerte.

—Te juro que lo haré, Weasley, solo...

—¡¿SÓLO QUÉ?!—exclamó ella. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado Malfoy allí? Mejor ni saberlo. El chico seguía buscando a su alrededor, sin éxito.—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS BUSCANDO?!

—¡Mi ropa interior, Weasley!—le espetó él, cabreado.—¡Ahora, si quieres que me quede en cueros...!

—¡MIERDA, QUE ASCO!

Malfoy estaba desnudo, completamente, en su cama y rozando sus sábanas. Rose trató de cómo pudo de cubrirse los ojos y de no mirar a Malfoy igualito a como Merlín lo trajo al mundo. ¿Qué hacía él allí? y, por sobre todo, ¿Qué hacía desnudo?

Oh, no. Mocos de Merlín. Ella estaba segura de que no había tomado ni la más mínima gota de alcohol...¿Y si Malfoy la había emborrachado de alguna manera cuando habían tenido su pequeña e incómoda conversación la noche anterior? El chico estaba tan borracho que quizá le había pegado algo por el aire...O peor...¡¿Y si Malfoy se había aprovechado de ella y su virginal cuerpo?!

—¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?!—gritó sintiéndose desprotegida. Fue entonces que notó lo bajo que estaba el escote de su camisón. Diablos, Malfoy era un pervertido. Se sacó las manos de los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho tratando de ignorar el hecho de que tenía un chico desnudísimo en el borde opuesto de su cama.

—¡No te hice nada, Weasley! ¡No soy un demente!—respondió él, mostrándose ofendido. Encontró sus calzoncillos con una exclamación de _¡Ah!_ y de una forma muy experta se los colocó en un movimiento. Malfoy estaba demasiado calmado, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. El corazón de Rose, en cambio, latía tan rápido que sentía que le iba a dar un infarto ahí mismo.

—¡¿Por qué estás desnudo, entonces?!—Malfoy se encogió de hombros y alzó una ceja echándole una miradita muy rápida y casi inconsciente a los brazos de ella que trataban, a toda costa, de proteger su escote. Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vasito de agua que Rose tenía de paciencia.—¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

Empezó a pegarle patadas, con lo máximo de fuerza y alcance que le permitían las piernas. Él se defendió con los antebrazos, igual que un ninja, tratando de agarrarle los pies para detener el ataque.

—¡Estúpido!—patada—¡Imbécil!—patada—¡Vete de aquí!—patada. Malfoy recibía los insultos como si fueran bofetadas y los puntapiés como si fueran cosquillas. Logró agarrarle los tobillos y descansó por un segundo, con el pecho subiendo y bajando igual que un ascensor. Rose trataba de librarse del agarre, sin éxito. El chico era bastante estrecho, pero eso no significaba que fuera un debilucho.

—¡Basta ya!—exclamó él, exasperado por la agresividad. Ella seguía contorneando los pies como si tuviera convulsiones.—¡Eres una lunática!

No, no lo era. Cualquiera que despertara una mañana y se encontrara con un tipo desnudo reaccionaria de forma exagerada, especialmente si era un tipo como Malfoy: pedante, Slytherin, evidentemente popular con las chicas y que, para colmo, había estado tan borracho como una cuba la noche anterior. Quizá para él era de lo más normal despertar en la cama de cualquier persona en cueros, pero para alguien con la vida tan cuadriculada como un cuaderno, como Rose, que ante el mínimo cambio en su rutina y horario se exasperaba, tenerlo ahí tan campante era el peor escenario con el que podría encontrarse en su vida.

—¡Vete!—chilló. Malfoy no parecía tener ganas de irse a ningún sitio, y seguía buscando algo a pesar de ya traer puesta su ropa interior. Ella seguía con los brazos sobre los senos, mientras trataba de taparse las piernas desnudas desesperadamente—¿Qué diablos estás buscando?

—Mi insignia de Prefecto.—respondió, aún con sus grandes y pálidas manos encapsulando los tobillos de Rose. Al ver que la chica buscaba por todos los medios cubrir la piel libre de sus muslos y que lo miraba como si él fuera a violarla en cualquier instante, soltó:—Weasley, por Merlin, he visto piernas antes. No es como si las tuyas fueran la gran cosa.

Una cuchillada directo en el ego.

Rose le pegó una patada tan fuerte que él salió prácticamente volando y se vio expulsado de la cama. Lo vio caer de trasero, con la ropa interior negra puesta, sobre el piso del dormitorio de Gryffindor en un estrepito tan grande que podría haber despertado a todo el castillo. Escuchó como a su lado, sus compañeras se removían en sus camas y se despertaban lanzando grititos asustados.

—¡Mierda!—Malfoy exclamó. Rose descorrió las cortinas, tomando su varita, y lo último que vio fue el trasero del chico salir corriendo tan rápido como un automóvil de carreras, con la camisa blanca, la corbata verde y el pantalón negro entre los brazos en forma de ovillo.

La chica se quedó inmóvil, mirando la puerta, ahora sin importarle lo bajo que tenía el camisón. A su lado sus compañeras de cuarto la miraban con caras de extrañeza y excitación. Rose no solía estar involucrada en cosas muy interesantes y para todas las chicas del cuarto aquella era una primicia tan excitante como los regalos de navidad.

—Dime que Scorpius Malfoy pasó la noche aquí.—dijo una de ellas, emocionadísima, dirigiéndose a Rose. Tenía el cabello rubio hecho un nido de pájaros, pero estaba tan inmersa en el chisme que no le importaba.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Gina!—señaló otra, sin darle oportunidad de responder—¿Es que no lo viste salir pitando? ¡Rose debes contarnos...!

Gina rodó los ojos. Rose seguía mirando la puerta, ahora cabreada y pensando en la cantidad de tiempo que había perdido con Malfoy ahí metido en su lecho. No alcanzaría a avanzar en pociones porque sus compañeras de cuarto no le permitirían irse, insistiéndole por inexistentes detalles sobre una imaginaria noche con Malfoy y eso la molestaba mil veces más el asqueroso despertar que había sufrido hacía unos instantes.

—¡...Malfoy deber ser buenísimo!—exclamó Gina, con emoción. Rose rodó los ojos con aburrimiento, levantándose de su cama y tomando de su neceser de la mesita de noche. Estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas fingir que nada había pasado y que su corazón no estaba saltando como un conejo dentro de su pecho.—¿A qué no, Holly?

La señalada, que acababa de despertarse y parecía estar tratando de absorber la mayor cantidad de información, asintió. Ambas estaban tan contentas como si se hubieran enterado que Rose había ganado la lotería. La chica trataba de ignorar la cháchara que ellas estaban entablando sobre los movimientos maestros que Malfoy debía tener y de la suerte que tenía ella de que un chico tan guapo se hubiera fijado en ella.

Si tan solo supieran que él era un inepto y que todo ese circo que se había montado le había costado una mañana fructífera de estudio. Además de generarle un shock matutino, claro, y un encuentro con Scorpius Malfoy que desearía no haber tenido en un millón de años.

Rose se dirigió al baño, con el neceser en la mano. Sus compañeras seguían parloteando y la bombardeaban de preguntas.

—¿Te besó?

—¿Qué hicieron?

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Rose, con un chico!

—¡Con un chico en el cuarto!

—¡Con Scorpius _Buenísimo_ Malfoy en el cuarto!

—¡Al fin Rose Weasley se ha alocado!

La chica soltó un bufido, mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta del baño. Antes de entrar, se dio vuelta y abrió la boca para hacer una declaración. Las chicas se quedaron observándola como si fuera el primer Ministro de Magia a un pelo de declarar una ley mágica.

—Chicas.—musitó, colocándose un mechón rebelde de cabello tras la oreja.—No ocurrió nada. Malfoy sólo apreció aquí por ser un estúpido borracho que bebió ayer todo lo que encontró a su paso.—pudo ver a Gina alzando una ceja.—Ahora, si me disculpan, me daré un baño.

Dicho esto Rose se metió dentro del baño y, cuando cerró la puerta, volvió a escuchar los murmullos y cotilleos que hacían las muchachas de su dormitorio. Lo último que sus oídos captaron, antes de que el agua de la ducha los inundara, fue la voz chillona de Gina diciendo:

—Esto será una bomba en Hogwarts.

No es como si a Rose le importara un bledo ese asunto. Realmente esperaba que nadie se enterara de todo ese escándalo, y dudaba profundamente que, si el rumor llegaba a salir de las paredes del dormitorio, alguien fuera a creerlo. Es decir...¿Rose Weasley enroscándose con el conocido Scorpius Malfoy?

Náh. Nadie lo creería.

Lamentablemente su predicción no podía estar más alejada de la realidad.

A la hora del desayuno, todo el mundo sabía que Rose y Malfoy habían dormido juntos. Alguien se había encargado de hacer correr el rumor de que Rose chilló de placer durante toda la noche y que ya se había hecho un test de embarazo que había terminado dando positivo. También había otros chismes, como que Rose estaba en un rollo de sadomasoquismo y había obligado a Malfoy a atarse a la cama. Su favorito era el que señalaba que ella había obligado a la serpiente rubia a tener una noche de pasión y que Malfoy había terminado prácticamente estéril de lo mucho que había abusado la joven Weasley de él.

Já, él quisiera.

Rose miró por décima vez puré de calabaza antes de decidir que no tenía hambre. Además de todo el asunto del rumor, estaba preocupada—y cabreada con el mundo—por no haber podido estudiar y haber retrasado su horario del día un par de horas. Adelantar pociones era algo que se había dedicado a hacer en las vacaciones, y que esperaba poder seguir haciendo para lograr entrar a la escuela de sanadores de San Mungo. Pociones era la única debilidad que tenía académicamente y, a pesar de haber sacado un extraordinario en la materia el año pasado, no podía confiarse.

—...escuchaste que Weasley y Malfoy.

Ya está. Dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato, frunciendo el cejo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin y pudo ver a Malfoy de lo más tranquilo y ajeno al alboroto, dejando que Teresa Mulligan, una chica de Slytherin tan rubia como la mantequilla, le diera tocino en la boca como si fuera un crío.

—Si alguien pregunta por mí, estaré en la biblioteca.—le dijo a su prima Molly, que estaba sentada a su lado, antes de levantarse en punta de pies y salir caminando con dignidad del Gran Salón, escuchando un montón de cuchicheo a sus espaldas que hacía que sus hombros se cuadraran y se le saliera una vena de la frente.

Vale, el rumor le afectaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Ella era una de las Weasley que más bajo perfil tenía con respecto a dramas ya que no solía meterse en peleas. Era más que nada reconocida por su flamante apellido, su impecable desempeño escolar y su participación como bateadora en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa y no por los problemas de su vida personal. Quedar como una más de las chicas que se añadieron a la interminable lista de chicas que habían caído por los encantos del carismático y perfecto Scorpius Malfoy no era una de sus metas en la vida.

—Estúpido Malfoy.

La biblioteca estaba hermosamente vacía. Soltó un suspiro enamorado, mientras caminaba con renovada felicidad hacia los estantes del final y desparramaba sus pergaminos sobre la mesa. Atrajo mediante magia algunos libros necesarios para su estudio. Era muy probable que el profesor de Pociones les asignara un pergamino de Felix Felicis, por lo que ella empezó a hacer un análisis metódico de toda la información que podría ser de utilidad para dicha tarea.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos con la nariz pegada al tomo más nuevo de _Pociones: Guía Teórica_ , cuando un cuerpo se dejó caer con agresividad sobre la silla que tenía al frente y tomó el libro que tenía entre las manos, alejándolo de ella.

¿Es que ese era el día mundial oficial de _"No dejar que Rose Weasley esté en paz"_? Por los Mocos de Merlin.

—¿Cómo es eso de que te acostaste con Malfoy?—espetó Lily Potter, ofendida. Cerró el libro de pociones y lo aventó al otro lado de la mesa. Estaba muy distinta a como había estado la noche anterior: su pelo estaba perfectamente ordenado, tenía la corbata roja y dorada colocada en la posición correcta y se veía espléndida y fresca como una lechuga. La única forma de saber que había trasnochado era fijándose en las ojeras moradas que se asomaban tímidamente bajo sus ojos.

Rose soltó un resoplido.

—Déjame estudiar.—trató de alcanzar el libro, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Lily alzó una cobriza ceja y arrugó la pecosa nariz.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho con el _Perfecto._ —Su prima solía referirse al hijo de Draco Malfoy de esa manera pues, al igual que para los ojos de prácticamente toda la población femenina de Hogwarts, para ella Malfoy representaba la fotocopia del mismísimo Adonis. A los ojos de Lily y de todas el chico con calificaciones perfectas, insignia de Prefecto, cazador estrella del equipo de Slytherin y de cabello platinado, representaba la imagen del novio perfecto. Para Rose representaba la idealización de un estúpido, con un apellido que lo vinculaba directamente a ella como competencia.

—Y yo no puedo creer que te hayas creído esa estupidez.—se quejó ella. Lily sonrió, evidentemente sabía que eso se trataba de un chisme y se había mostrado ofendida antes para cabrearla. Rose entrecerró los ojos—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Gina le contó a Merry Jones y ella a Cassidy Spinnet.—explicó su prima, levantando los hombros.—Cuando lo escuché casi me largo a reír.

—Parece que eres la única que cree que eso no pasó.—señaló Rose, tomando su pergamino y jugueteando con la punta, al tiempo que fruncía el cejo.—Aparentemente, según todos, hay un bebé Malfoy en mi vientre ahora mismo.

—La gente es estúpida. —Lily empezó a analizar las puntas de su pelo.—Y el hecho de que te hayas ido del desayuno no ayuda mucho a la situación. Malfoy salió después de que te fuiste y muchos rumoran que fueron a un armario de escobas a terminar lo de la mañana.

Rayos.

—Qué imbécil.

—Piensa positivo.—la alentó su prima.—Podría ser peor. Podrían decir que te acostaste con Gregory Nott.

Gregory Nott era un chico de quinto que parecía que no se había bañado desde que había entrado a la escuela. Rose torció la boca.

—Preferiría a Nott.

—Oh, vamos.—refunfuñó Lily.— Malfoy no es tan terrible.

—Sí lo es.—contestó Rose. Bueno, quizá no lo era tanto. Honestamente Rose no conocía tanto al chico ese. Sabía que era deseado por todas y que, a pesar de ello, era muy aplicado, de hecho era el segundo de la clase tras ella, pero nada más. Tampoco tenía mucha intención de conocerlo a fondo, básicamente porque las palabras que su padre le había señalado el primer día de clases, en la estación de tren del expreso de Hogwarts, se habían calado en su mente más que cualquier cosa que ella pudiera recordar. Además ella había leído más libros de la Segunda Guerra Mágica de los que podía recordar y en ninguno de ellos el apellido del muchacho salía bien parado. Y como decía la abuela Weasley: la sangre, es sangre.—Es un Malfoy.

—Pamplinas. Sea un Malfoy o un Longbottom, no se puede negar que el chico tiene un atractivo.

Rose la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sí, Malfoy era un sujeto bien parecido. Pero que fuera guapo no le quitaba de encima el hecho de que era un estúpido que había aparecido desnudo en su cuarto de la nada, manchando su perfecta reputación escolar.

Idiota.

—Para mí no tiene ninguno.—refunfuño ella.—Anda a saber qué cosas han pasado por Malfoy. Debe tener más enfermedades que todo San Mungo junto.

—Eso no le quita lo guapo.—repitió su prima, mirándola con una mirada sugestiva. Era como si Lily tratara de meterle una idea de Malfoy a la fuerza en la cabeza y su cerebro se negara a procesar la información.—Te apuesto que lo besarías si se te diera la oportunidad.—le dijo tomándole el pelo.

Rose lanzó una carcajada tan fuerte que resonó en la biblioteca.

—¿A Malfoy? ¡Qué asco!—exclamó.—Antes besaría a una Mandrágora.

Cuando dijo eso se escuchó como unos libros caían en una repisa cercana. Lily pareció aburrirse de molestarla y darle la lata con el chico de Slytherin y Rose lo agradeció. Al mirar en dirección a donde se había producido el estrépito, habría jurado que vio una cabellera amarillenta salir a toda prisa en dirección a la salida.

* * *

Hola, como van! Espero que bien! Gracias por la bella recepción de esta historia! Chanchanchan! Scorpius habrá escuchado lo que dijo Rose? Espero que comenten y me digan que esperan para el proximo capítulo! Gracias a los favs y follows que llevamos hasta ahora!

Hasta la proxima actualización!

Besos,

Cece


	4. Cuatro

Scorpius

* * *

A penas abrió los ojos notó que algo andaba muy mal. Demasiado mal. Jodidamente mal.

Para empezar la habitación donde estaba era demasiado roja, demasiado dorada, demasiado luminosa y para más remate estaba inundada por un olor a flores sintéticas y esencia de vainilla: olor a chica. Un olor que definitivamente no correspondía, de ninguna forma, al dormitorio masculino de Slytherin. Y en segundo lugar, sentía demasiado frío en sus partes íntimas lo que se comprenderá que de raíz, no era un muy buen presagio.

Mil demonios.

No recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Sabía que había subido dificultosamente a alguna parte y, como de costumbre, se había desnudado para entrar a la cama y dormir como un tronco hasta el día siguiente. También sabía que antes de eso había hablado con Albus, que él le había dado a tomar algo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea que era y que lo siguiente que había pasado era que él había charlado con Weasley sobre algo que no podía evocar en su cerebro. Pero aparte de eso, su cabeza era como un libro en blanco.

El sol era demasiado, se colaba por la ventana principal y hacía que la cabeza le palpitara peligrosamente. Sentía los ojos secos y la garganta le picaba igual que la picadura de un mosquito. Resaca.

Notó que algo a su lado se movía, algo vivo, y luego, sin darle mucho de reaccionar y procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió que _eso_ le pegaba una patada tan fuerte que podría fácilmente haberle quebrado una costilla.

—¡Auch!—exclamó de dolor. El quejido logró que el cuerpo a su lado diera un brinco y le pegara otra patada muchísimo más fuerte que la anterior, justo en el mismo sitio.

¿Había despertado en el lecho de un bendito futbolista _muggle_?

La persona se incorporó de un brinco, como si Scorpius se tratara de una serpiente venenosa y él levantó los ojos sin esperar ni en un millón de años que el individuo aquel fuera paliducho, con el rostro, los brazos y piernas llenas de pecas, y que, en vez de tener un cabello normal, tuviera el nido rojo de un águila calva sobre la cabeza. Rose Weasley lo taladraba con la mirada como si hubiera asesinado a su madre ante sus narices, vestida únicamente con un camisón que le revelaba prácticamente todo el pecho cubierto de manchas y los hombros posicionados de tal forma que se veían tan rectos como una escuadra. Tenía el rostro rojísimo, las cejas juntas, la nariz arrugada y la boca en un máximo estado de depresión.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo vio como la garganta de ella se tensaba y su boca se abría alarmantemente en cámara lenta. Iba a gritar y a esas horas de la mañana, en una cama ajena y con una resaca enorme él no estaba muy dispuesto a ser el blanco de su griterío.

—¡¿QUÉ...?!

Ya está.

Scorpius utilizó toda la velocidad que sus músculos de cazador de Quidditch podían ofrecerle y pegó un brinco tan potente que en un movimiento terminó por estar a menos de veinte centímetros de ella. Alargó un brazo y lo estampó contra los labios de la chica, mientras intentaba por todos los medios encontrar su varita y conjurar un hechizo que callara a la chica. No estaba por ninguna parte, y probablemente no la había llevado a la fiesta de la noche anterior, pero a penas vio la que asumió que era de ella sobre la mesita de noche decidió que eso le bastaba. La tomó con la mano libre, sintiendo que era muy liviana y fina comparada con la suya y de un movimiento,cerró las cortinas del catre.

Necesitaba un plan. Si despegaba su mano de sus labios, ella se largaría a chillar como una Banshee en celo y despertaría a medio castillo.

Luego se le prendió la ampolleta.

— _¡Muffliato!_

Luego de musitar el hechizo silenciador retiró el brazo lentamente de los labios de ella. Se sentían suaves y calientes al tacto y, al separar su piel de ellos, sintió una corriente fría de aire en esa zona.

—...DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!—Weasley trató de alejarse tanto que llegó al poste opuesto de la cama y parecía querer fundirse con él. A cada movimiento que ella hacía su camisón bajaba considerablemente y Scorpius trataba de no mirar nada, no porque considerara que Weasley se veía extremadamente atractiva de esa forma, sino porque poseía caballerosidad y sabía que no era lo correcto.— ¡VETE!

Gritaba tan fuerte como si tuviera un parlante metido en la garganta. A Scorpius, ante cada grito, le rebotaba más el cerebro dentro del cráneo.

Desesperado por irse y por encontrar su ropa interior empezó a rebuscar entre las suaves sábanas rojas, alejándose cada vez más del cuerpo de la pelirroja y pegando la espina al catre de la cama. Cada vez que agitaba el edredón, le llegaba una bofetada de olor a detergente de lavanda. Weasley, en el entretanto, lo miraba exigiendo un montón de explicaciones que definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de dar.

—Te juro que lo haré, Weasley, solo...—empezó, revolviendo las mantas, al ver las insistentes miradas que le estaba disparando esa mujer. Estaba seguro que su ropa interior era negra...¿O era azul? Debería contrastar con el rojo de...

—¡¿SÓLO QUÉ?!—interrumpió en un chillido. Estaba completamente cabreada y su cara estaba hecha una caldera, completamente roja. Debía salir de allí antes de que ella saltara como un león sobre él y lo despedazara con sus garras. Al verlo buscar con mayor urgencia entre las frazadas, le reclamó:— ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS BUSCANDO?!

—¡Mi ropa interior, Weasley!—le espetó él, cabreado. Tanto griterío y resaca estaban corrompiendo su humor y haciendo que su paciencia se hiciera añicos. Nunca había deseado tanto encontrar un par de calzoncillos en toda su existencia.—¡Ahora, si quieres que me quede en cueros...!

—¡MIERDA, QUE ASCO!—Weasley acababa de notar su carencia de prendas y eso la hizo dar otro salto contra el poste y llevar sus manos a sus ojos para evitar verlo desnudo. Cuando ella realizó el movimiento, la cama se movió igual que un bote en el océano. Luego, cuando notó que el escote del camisón había llegado su punto más bajo, se sacó las palmas de las órbitas y pasó a ponerlas sobre su pecho, cubriéndoselo por completo.—¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?!

¿Esa niñata estaba sugiriendo que él la había violado o algo por el estilo? ¿Tenía cerebro de troll o qué?

—¡No te hice nada, Weasley! ¡No soy un demente!—le señaló, completamente ofendido. No tenía idea de qué diablos pensaba esa chica que era él, pero de ninguna forma iba a dejar que insinuara que era un depravado.

Necesitaba salir de allí, antes de perder los cabales y tirarse sobre ella para ahorcarla de frustración. Gracias a Merlín y Dumbledore encontró sus calzoncillos y se los colocó tan rápido como sus manos se lo permitían. Tenía el corazón aceleradísimo, sin saber si era por la rabia que le había provocado el insulto de Weasley o si era por lo incómodo que sería salir de allí ahora que ya tenía un poco de ropa en el cuerpo.

—¡¿Por qué estás desnudo, entonces?!—Estabas, Weasley, estabas. Malfoy. Scorpius alzó los hombros, no muy interesado en las preguntas que le hacía la chica y mucho más preocupado de cómo rayos iba a escapar de ese lugar. Su mirada se posó de forma completamente involuntaria en los brazos de Weasley, que cubrían el pecho como una armadura. Tenían tantas pecas que la pálida piel de ellos que se veía aún más blanca y estaban presionados contra su caja torácica de tal forma que parecía que los tuviera adheridos con cola al cuerpo. Weasley notó la dirección de su mirada y, pensando que él estaba viendo estaba analizando su inexistente busto, exclamó hecha una fiera: —¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

De pronto empezó a pegarle patadas. A pesar de ser una muchacha extremadamente menuda, tenía más fuerza que Hagrid. Los golpes de sus pies eran un ataque completamente innecesario y sacado de proporciones, y ella parecía tener un diplomado en puntapiés certeros. Por arriba, por abajo, por los costados; Scorpius intentaba de todas formas agarrarle los pies para evitar aquella tortura, mientras ella le gritoneaba que se fuera con desesperación, pero ¿Cómo esperaba que se fuera si le estaba golpeando de tal forma que le resultaba imposible marcharse?

En un movimiento sobre humano logró aprensar sus tobillos, tratando de hacerlo con la suficiente fuerza como para que ella no fuera capaz de hacer ningún movimiento, pero no tanta como para hacerle daño. Eran tan delgados que él sentía que si los apretaba le haría los huesos añicos.

—¡Basta ya!—exclamó el, al notar que la chica seguía sin darse por vencida, a pesar del agarre. Era tan terca como una mula.— ¡Eres una lunática!

El insulto la incentivó a seguir peleando por su libertad. Repentinamente Scopius recordó que tenía más ropa que debía rescatar, si es que deseaba salir de allí con dignidad. Su corbata, camisa y pantalón debían estar tirados por algún sitio, probablemente afuera del campo de batalla que se había convertido la cama, con las cortinas cerradas. Debía encontrar también su insignia de prefecto, que era el máximo honor que el poseía—porque vamos, ¿A quién no le gusta tener el poder de mangonear al mundo?—, pero estaba seguro que si soltaba los tobillos de Weasley de la prisión que él les había generado, un nuevo ataque de patadas asesinas recaería sobre él.

—¡Vete!—chilló ella, dándose por vencida en el tema de los pies, logrando que aflojara un poco las manos. Scorpius empezó a buscar su insignia teniendo la demente idea de que quizá estaba perdida en algún lugar de la cama y Weasley empezó desesperadamente a taparse las piernas con el corto camisón. —¿Qué diablos estás buscando?

—Mi insignia de Prefecto.—respondió. Ella seguía insistiendo en cubrirse las piernas, y lo miraba cada un segundo para asegurarse que él no estaba intentando lanzarse sobre ella y raptarla. Eso lo cabreó:— Weasley, por Merlin, he visto piernas antes. No es como si las tuyas fueran la gran cosa.

Pudo ver como a cara de la muchacha se volvía un huracán.

Sacando fuerza sacada de otro mundo, pegó una patada tan fuerte que logró liberar sus tobillos y botarlo de la cama. Su trasero cayó de tal forma que sintió toda su columna moviéndose cuando tocó el piso. Escuchó un montón de ruido y, las compañeras de Weasley empezaron a despertarse alarmadas por el estrepito. Una de las chicas, lo miró un par de segundos y luego alzó las cejas como si él se tratara de un presente bajo su árbol de navidad.

—¡Scorpius Malfoy!

—¡Mierda!

Debía salir. Divisó un montón de ropa que evidentemente era de él a aproximadamente un metro y, de alguna forma, se levantó ignorando el dolor que tenía en el trasero, tomó la ropa y salió pitando del dormitorio sin mirar atrás. La escalera de la torre de Gryffindor favoreció su escapada, generando un tobogán, y cuando sus pies tocaron el piso de la sala común se preguntó si era necesario seguir corriendo. La sala estaba completamente vacía y él no tenía planes de correr medio desnudo por el castillo, por lo que se vistió en medio del lugar rápidamente. Su camisa, corbata, pantalón y zapatos estaban en perfectas condiciones. Lo único que faltaba era su insignia de Prefecto.

—Demonios.

¿Qué podía hacer? Perfectamente se atrevería a atraerla mediante magia, pero no tenía su varita y estaba seguro que no funcionaba la magia con esas cosas. Más de una vez se le había perdido en su gigantesca casa y ni siquiera los elfos habían sido capaces de atraerlas mediante encantamientos. Estaba analizando seriamente si sería necesario que volviera al dormitorio de chicas, pero escuchó pasos que salían de toda la torre y se acobardó como una gallina.

Mientras salía rápidamente al pasillo del séptimo piso, con la Dama Gorda gritoneándole a sus espaldas, pensó que quizá podría decirle a Albus que le preguntara a Weasley por su piocha, pero luego consideró que quizá no era muy buena idea. Si le pedía eso era altamente probable que le hiciera un interrogatorio profundo sobre el porqué su prima tendría su insignia en primer lugar y, honestamente, no tenía muchos deseos de responder esas preguntas, sobre todo porque su amigo era extremadamente sobre protector con su familia y no creía que le hiciera mucha gracia saber que Scorpius había dormido en cueros con su pariente. Debía encontrar una manera que evitara a Albus y a Weasley, pero que le sirviera para tener su amado escudo pendiendo de su pecho nuevamente y debía ser rápido.

El castillo estaba libre y despejado como el cielo que se veía por las ventanas del séptimo piso. Bajó por diversos pasadizos, escaleras y recovecos, escuchando a los cuadros quejarse constantemente por ser interrumpidos por los ruiditos que hacían sus zapatos negros sobre el piso de madera y, para cuando llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, había más alumnos fuera de sus camas. Sin mirar mucho a su alrededor, subió las escaleras a los dormitorios y entró evitando hacer mucho ruido. La cama de Albus estaba completamente vacía y perfectamente hecha, lo que evidenciaba que él tampoco había pasado la noche ahí.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas?—le susurró uno de sus compañeros. Era moreno y tenía un libro entre las manos sobre Quidditch. Estaba arropado aún con las sábanas verdes de su cama y tenía un pijama a cuadrillé muy claro que resaltaba aún más el tono de su piel.

—Por ahí. —Scorpius se dirigió a su baúl y sacó de él una camisa limpia, ropa interior y una barra de jabón. El otro no pareció muy contento por la respuesta y lo miró exigiendo respuestas. Él alzó una ceja.— Zabini eres una cotorra.

—¿Dónde está Albus?—volvió a preguntar. Zabini se incorporó arrugando la nariz.

—No tengo idea.—respondió.—Lo perdí de vista después de la fiesta.

—¿Cómo estuvo eso?—Zabini estaba haciéndole tantas preguntas que parecía como si le estuviera haciendo un informe policial.

—Bien, supongo.—se encogió de hombros, tratando de desviar el tema. Su compañero pareció conforme con la respuesta, asumiendo que no se había perdido de nada cuando en realidad se había perdido de todo.—¿Cómo estuvo todo por aquí?

—Bláh, ya sabes. Nada interesante, pero asumo que mejor que haber ido a Gryffindor.—Al decir el nombre de la casa rival, arrugó la nariz. Scorpius alzó una ceja, sabiendo que él no había ido a la fiesta sólo porque se desarrollaba en la casa roja, aunque si alguien se lo preguntara era muy probable que él dijera que había sido solo porque tenía jaqueca. Ames Zabini, a pesar de ser un muy buen chico el cincuenta por ciento del tiempo, y de pasar buenos ratos con Scorpius y Albus, había heredado pequeños detalles de su padre que no lo hacían del todo agradable cuando se trataban temas delicados.

—Ajá.—musitó. Zabini pareció cansarse del parloteo y volvió a sumirse en su libro, lo que el chico agradeció.

Con sus cosas bajo el brazo, se metió a baño y trató de hacer que sus pensamientos y recuerdos de la mañana se fueran por el desagüe, al igual que el agua que acariciaba su cuerpo. Trató de pensar que había sido muy discreto al salir del dormitorio de Gryffindor y que era muy poco probable que alguien se enterara si quiera que había pasado la noche ahí desnudo. Es decir...¿Qué tan rápido podían correr los rumores en Hogwarts? y, si el secreto llegara a salir a la luz, ¿Quién se lo creería? Era sabido por todos que Weasley evitaba a toda costa tener algún contacto con él, sólo por ser un Malfoy. No, nadie lo creería...¿Cierto?

Para su desgracia los rumores en Hogwarts sí corrían, y sí que lo hacían rápido.

No había puesto ni un pie en el Gran Salón para el desayuno y ya todo el mundo lo miraba con ojos como platos y cotilleaban sobre las posibles cosas que habían ocurrido en su fogosa noche con Weasley en medio del mismísimo dormitorio de Gryffindor. No era que él fuera un paranoico, pero escuchaba su apellido siendo mencionado cada dos segundos y ante cada evocación sentía un revoltijo en el estómago. Caminó lo más digno posible por el lugar, con Ames Zabini mirándolo como si fuera un lunático cada dos por tres, y se tiró sobre la mesa de Slytherin evitando a toda costa mirar a cualquier lado que no fuese la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado. Una vez se acomodó, colocó en su plato un poco de tocino y tostadas. Albus, no estaba por ningún lado y en Slytherin todos analizaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

—...Malfoy y Weasley, sí.

—¡Qué desgracia! Él es un bombón...

Alzó la cabeza igual que un suricato y clavó sus ojos grises en un par de chicas de tercero que cotorreaban sobre el tema. Ambas notaron que él estaba mirándolas directamente y se sonrojaron, cerrando sus bocotas en un santiamén.

—¿Qué hiciste realmente anoche?—señaló Zabini, frunciendo el cejo. Scorpius se limitó a pinchar el tocino con su tenedor y a echarse la comida en la boca, con el fin de no dar explicaciones. Ames refunfuñó.—Con Weasley...

—Cierra el pico.—musitó, tragando toda la comida que tenía metida en la cavidad oral. Levantó los ojos por un milisegundo, en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, y vio Weasley con una cara de perros. Evidentemente tampoco era muy placentero para ella que la mirara medio establecimiento. Un par de alumnos vieron la dirección de su mirada y eso aumentó aún más el cotilleo.

No es como si a Scorpius le molestara ser el centro de atención: solía serlo por ser uno de los mejores cazadores que había tenido la casa de Slytherin en el Quidditch, por su flamante apellido que le evitaba en cualquier lugar pasar desapercibido y él era complemente consciente de que generaba una atracción en el género femenino. Pero no estaba muy cómodo por destacar tanto por una situación como la que había sucedido aquella mañana y mucho menos porque se tratara de endulzar tanto el asunto. Scorpius no consideraba que su vida amorosa fuera una de sus principales fuentes de popularidad y, si había que ponerse técnicos, él nunca había tenido una novia oficial ni armado escándalo en temas amorosos.

—Scorpius...—Zabini empezaba otra vez. Era tan irritante como ponerse limón en el ojo.

—Cierra el pico.—repitió.

—¡Scorp!—una chica llegó chillando de la nada, se sentó a su lado y le sonrió tan profundamente que él sintió que le saldrían arrugas en los bordes.

Scorpius arrugó la nariz. Si había algo que detestaba en el mundo era que le dijeran Scorp, Scorpy, Scors, o algún tipo de derivado. Su nombre no era la cosa más linda del mundo tampoco, pero prefería eso a apodos que sonaban como nombre de perro.

—Teresa.—dijo él inexpresivo, rogándole a Merlín porque la chica notara lo poco que le emocionaba su presencia y se fuera. Era una muchacha de quinto que tenía un amor irracional por él y que últimamente lo perseguía a todas partes, como si por estar ahí siempre se fuera a meter a la cabeza de él por osmosis.

Lamentablemente ella no pareció notar su indiferencia.

—¿Cómo estás, Scorp?—preguntó dulzona. Era muy rubia y su nariz era tan perfecta que parecía artificial.—Yo mal. Ya sabes...He escuchado rumores...

Lo último lo dijo con un puchero.

Scorpius no dijo nada y siguió miró su plato con ganas de salir de allí corriendo y lanzarse desde la torre de Astronomía. Teresa Mulligan debe haber pensado que el que él mirara tan fijo su plato, significaba que deseaba que ella lo alimentara románticamente o algo por el estilo, por lo que tomó el tenedor de él y empezó a introducirle tocino en la boca sin que él mostrara resistencia, básicamente porque no tenía ganas de armar otro escándalo.

—Bueno...—continuó Mulligan.—Sobre los rumores...

—Yo quiero saber de los rumores.—señaló Zabini metiéndose en la conversación. Teresa lo miró sin saber quién era por dos segundos y luego perdió el pudor completamente, reemplazándolo por un deseo de chismear.

—Ya sabes, que Scorp violó a Weasley.—rio ella.—Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Gendry Goldstein, porque a él se lo dijo Ashley Ferris y ella escuchó que Gina Thomas decía que la misma Weasley le había dicho eso.

—¿Qué?—Scorpius miró a la chica tan de sopetón que ella dejó de meterle tocino a la boca y lo miró asustada. Sólo ahí se dio cuenta de que había exclamado eso mucho más fuerte de lo que había deseado.

Teresa lo miró como un lunático.

—Eso escuché.—dijo alzando los hombros.

Y eso fue el colmo. Weasley había hecho correr el rumor de que él era un pervertido, después de habérselo dicho unas veinte veces esa mañana, mientras trataba de defenderse de sus golpes. Necesitaba enfrentarla sobre aquello y decirle que dejara de hablar mierda y de paso que le pasara su insignia de prefecto para zanjar el tema de una vez por todas. Sus ojos escanearon el Gran Salón y no encontraron un punto rojo en ningún sitio ¿Dónde se había metido?

—¿Weasley se ha ido?—le preguntó a Teresa. La chica lo miró evidentemente ofendida.

—Supongo.—respondió.

Hecho una Banshee, se levantó de su asiento en la mesa y empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas a la salida. Una vez fuera, con un millón de ojos analizándolo igual una obra de arte moderno, caminó subiendo las escaleras principales sabiendo perfectamente que la enana esa se encontraría en la biblioteca, escondida tras libros como una rata. La había visto muchas veces ir hacia ese lugar por las mañanas y por las tardes y hundirse en la última mesa, por lo que estaba un cien por ciento seguro de que estaba allí.

Además Weasley no solía visitar muchos lugares, por lo que no era una elección visible. Predecible.

Una vez sus pies llegaron a la biblioteca dio trancadas amplias hasta que llegó al último estante y se aproximó para ponerse frente a Rose Weasley. Y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido porque se dio cuenta de que estaba con alguien y que hablaban de él. La otra persona estaba de espaldas y tenía una cortina larga de pelo pelirrojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura que indudablemente pertenecía a Lily Potter. Weasley estaba con la cara en su dirección, y tenía su típica expresión de cejo fruncido.

—Oh, vamos. Malfoy no es tan terrible.—la frase que soltó la hermana de Albus hizo que la chica frunciera aún más el cejo. Weasley tenía un pergamino en la mano y lo miraba con tanta atención que parecía que el papel contenía el secreto de la vida.

Scorpius separó un par de libros para mirar aún mejor sus expresiones. Se veía muy cabreada y con cero ganas de tener la conversación que estaba teniendo con su familiar.

—Sí lo es. Es un Malfoy.—Eso lo dijo con tanto desdén que él sintió un picor en el pecho. No tenía idea de porque la chica despreciaba tanto a su familia. Sí, su padre había cometido errores y sí, la había cagado, pero eso no significaba que él también los hubiera cometido. Él ni siquiera estaba en la mente ni en el útero de nadie cuando todas esas cosas habían pasado y meterlo en el mismo saco que toda su línea familiar era francamente una estupidez.

—Pamplinas. Sea un Malfoy o un Longbottom, no se puede negar que el chico tiene un atractivo.

—Para mí no tiene ninguno.—respondió Weasley, aún mirando el pergamino.—Anda a saber qué cosas han pasado por Malfoy. Debe tener más enfermedades que todo San Mungo junto.

Oh.

¿Qué demonios pensaba esa chica que era él? ¿Un cualquiera que se ponía en la esquina de los pasillos y ofrecía su cuerpo a cambio de quién sabía qué? Ella no sabía nada de él, como podía...

—Eso no le quita lo guapo. Te apuesto que lo besarías si se te diera la oportunidad.

El oído de él se volvió tan agudo que podría jurar que escuchaba la respiración de ambas y los latidos de sus corazones. Weasley soltó una carcajada tan grande que le pegó un puñetazo a su ego, directo en la entrepierna.

—¿A Malfoy? ¡Qué asco! Antes besaría a una mandrágora.

Doble Oh.

Scorpius pateó tan fuerte la repisa de libros que de él cayeron un par de tomos pesados. No le interesó, realmente. Ya no le interesaba nada. La opinión de Weasley no le importaba, pero le cabreaba el hecho de que ella sintiera tanto asco hacia él cuando no tenía idea de absolutamente de nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Ella daba asco.

Salió arrastrándose de la biblioteca, ubicando a Rose Weasley en el tope de su lista negra. Sin interesarse ni un pelo en su insignia, en que todos lo miraban raro al salir y en que muy probablemente la chica se había dado cuenta de que él sabía salido de la biblioteca

* * *

Hola hola! Como van? Espero que bien! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior, follows y favs c:

Ah, y por si no sabian, cada vez que comentan este fic un gatito bebe es adoptado y vive una vida feliz *ejej*

Nos leemos!

Besos,

Cece


	5. Cinco

**Disclamer:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes y mundos creados por JK Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos por diversión.

* * *

Rose

* * *

Rose se quedó mirando la insignia de Prefecto que tenía en la mano hasta que llegó a la conclusión que tirarla por el inodoro no era precisamente una buena idea.

Llevaba aproximadamente dos días con la placa de metal y desde el segundo uno había decidido que debía deshacerse de ella a toda costa sin que nadie se enterara de que la tenía; en primer lugar porque eso significaba que sí había pasado toda la noche con cierto personaje insoportable y, en segundo lugar, por el sólo hecho de que pertenecía al mismo individuo. Sin embargo no lo había hecho. No había sido capaz. Su estúpida cabezota honesta se lo llevaba impidiendo desde que el objetillo había aparecido metido dentro de su calcetín de conejitos.

—¡Rose, sal del maldito baño!—chilló una de sus compañeras del otro lado de la puerta, dándole desesperados puñetazos a la madera. Estaba encerrada allí desde hacía media hora, con la insignia en la mano y la tapa del inodoro abierta. No había ido a estudiar temprano como de costumbre y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sido la última en levantarse.—¡Necesito orinar, por Merlín!

No podía hacerlo.

Se guardó la chapa rápidamente dentro del bolsillo de la capa negra y se echó una miradilla en el espejo. Se las había arreglado para meter su indomable y furioso cabello dentro de una trenza, pero aún había rizos que salían bailoteando de su cabeza en todas direcciones. Arrugó la nariz.

—Ya va.—respondió, metiendo un mechón rebelde dentro del peinado y abriendo la puerta. Su compañera de dormitorio tenía la cara hecha un tomate y se meneaba de un lado a otro, tratando de contener el líquido que deseaba salir de su interior. Cuando vio que la chica se dignaba al fin en salir, corrió en dirección al retrete, dando un portazo estridente y la habitación se sumió en silencio.

—¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo allí?—se quejó otra de las chicas. Estaba sentada en su cama y la miraba como si fuera un animal de zoológico.

Rose se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a su mesita de noche, escuchando como sus compañeras parloteaban sobre su extraña actitud. Sobre el mueble de madera había un montón de libros apilados en una especie de torre, con un tintero y una pluma encima. Se había pasado mucho más tiempo del que debería en la biblioteca la noche anterior, hasta que la bibliotecaria le había informado que era hora de cerrar, y, una vez había llegado al cuarto se había dedicado a continuar con la demandante tarea que representaba traducir cinco pergaminos de Runas Antiguas. Si bien había acabado, cuando dejó la cosas de un lado para dormir el reloj había marcado las tres de la mañana por lo que había decidido que despertarse de las primeras ese día no era una buena idea. Aún así, a pesar de las horas extras de sueño que se había regalado, seguía sintiendo los párpados pesados y deseos de que las sábanas la rodearan por unos minutos más.

Deshizo la pila de libros y tomó unos cuantos que debía regresar a la biblioteca y otros que necesitaría para la jornada académica. Los echó sobre la mochila y, al ver que no cabían todos, los arropó entre sus brazos.

—¿Ya te vas?—le preguntó una de las muchachas. Habían dejado de parlotear para dedicarse a analizar los movimientos de ella. Habría jurado que la bendita insignia que tenía escondida en el bolsillo vibró.

—Eso creo.—respondió Rose. Sacó una mano del agarre de los libros para rascarse la nariz y sintió una oleada de aroma a metal mezclado con jabón de limón y colonia masculina. Eso la hizo fruncir el cejo. Siempre que tomaba la chapa de Malfoy le dejaba las manos apestadas a él...¿Era que el inepto ese bañaba la insignia de Prefecto con perfume, o qué diablos?—Iré a desayunar y quizá adelantaré un poco de Historia de la Magia antes Runas Antiguas.

Su compañera rodó los ojos y dijo algo que a Rose le sonó demasiado parecido a "aburrida", pero dejó que se marchara sin decir nada. Cuando cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras de sí, podría haber jurado que las muchachas dentro del cuarto se ponían a hablar como cotorras.

Bajó las escaleras de la sala común y abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda con gran dificultad. La mujer de la pintura le sonrió de manera amistosa mientras salía, y se dedicó a decirle que no llevara tanto peso entre los brazos para no generar una joroba todo el camino, hasta que ella desapareció por el pasillo del séptimo piso. Una vez llegó al final del corredor bajó las escaleras lo más rápido posible y se dedicó a ignorar lo curvada que sentía la espalda debido a la masa que cargaba en brazos. Quizá el bendito retrato tenía razón y terminaría con una deformidad en la espalda antes de salir de la escuela.

—Rayos.—suspiró, acomodando los libros al tiempo que salía del último pasadizo que había tomado y se enfrentaba de golpe a las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor. La estancia estaba casi vacía y sobre las mesas había un montón de comida que evidentemente no había sido tocada por ningún ser humano desde que se había colocado ahí. Había tan pocas personas que podía asegurar que escuchaba el parloteo que generaban un par de chicas entre susurros desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero una cabeza pelirroja en la mesa de Gryffindor resaltaba de tal forma que ella sería capaz de reconocerla a leguas de distancia—Lily.

Caminó con dificultad hasta donde estaba su prima y dejó caer los libros junto a ella, generando un estrépito que rebotó por las paredes del comedor. Sin embargo, Lily, no pegó ni un brinco y se mostró más molesta que sorprendida.

—Demonios, Rose.—refunfuñó mientras su familiar se sentaba frente a ella.—Qué escándalo.

Tenía unas ojeras del tamaño de Júpiter y el usualmente bien cuidado cabello en un desorden total. Rose la miró frunciendo el cejo.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó extrañada, sacando un pedazo de pastel del moras. Su prima solía ser de lo más alegre y, a pesar de ser una Weasley de tomo y lomo, era la que más emocionada y despierta se veía a la hora del desayuno de todo el clan familiar. El que tuviera esa actitud no era un buen presagio para cualquiera que se le acercara.

—Nada.—gruñó ella, pinchando una uva de su ensalada de frutas con el tenedor y colocando un mechón de su rojizo cabello tras la oreja.—Nada.—repitió.

Rose alzó una ceja.

—Ya.—declaró poco convencida, metiéndose a la boca un pedazo de pastel—Entonces andas de un humor buenísimo y yo estoy imaginado cosas.

Lily rodó los ojos, detectando sarcasmo y soltó una palabrota si sacar la vista de su plato lleno de frutas.

El Gran Comedor empezó a llenarse y, ante cada persona que ingresaba, el bullicio aumentaba y el volumen de los platos disminuía. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Rose, tuvo que sacar los libros de la mesa y colocarlos en una pila a sus pies para dejarle espacio al resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor que se disponían a llenar sus estómagos antes de empezar la agobiante jornada académica. Lily empezó a dejar de lado su extraño e inexplicable mal humor, retornando a su parlanchín estado habitual y terminó hablándole, como si nada hubiera pasado, de la gigantesca preocupación que sentía sobre el montón de deberes que ya tenía acumulados para la próxima semana.

—Tú sabes que no soy de las que se estresan fácilmente...—le contó. El plato donde había estado su ensalada de frutas estaba vacío y apartado a un lado—Pero estoy desesperada. Tengo que escribir cuatro pergaminos de plantas exóticas para el Tío Neville, leer dos libros de Adivinación para Trewlaney, aprenderme quince hechizos nuevos para Carman, saber quién dijo qué en la Guerra de Centauros y para más remate...

No escuchó lo último que dijo su prima porque vio una cabeza platinada entrar y dejarse caer en la mesa de Slytherin de un movimiento. Malfoy iba acompañado de su primo y se notaba desde la distancia que tenía un humor de perros debido a la forma en la que su nariz se curvaba, como si tuviera mierda bajo ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba mirándolo casi un minuto completo, pegó la vista al plato con restos de pastel de moras y trato de fingir que no sentía el peso de la insignia de Prefecto descansando sobre su pierna.

—...juro que no se qué voy a hacer.—terminó Lily, mirándola en busca de consejo. Rose siempre había sido como su gurú mental y aparentemente ella esperaba que le diera la clave de su éxito académico, a pesar de que mil veces su prima le había explicado que la razón de sus notas sobresalientes era sólo un reflejo del infinito esfuerzo que le aplicaba a la escuela.—Rose...¿Cómo lo haces tú?

La chica le sonrió de lado.

—Vamos, sabes que es sólo...

—...estudio, trabajo duro y pocas horas de sueño. Lo sé.—la pelirroja había escuchado tanto esa frase salir de sus labios, que era capaz de deletrear cada letra al revés y al derecho.—Merlín, necesito un milagro.

—Pídele ayuda a Hugo.—la animó Rose, refiriéndose a su hermano. El chico no era muy aplicado en los estudios, pero en plantas era un verdadero genio.—El Tío Neville le pasó una pila de libros para que se leyera en el verano y no creo que tenga problema en ayudarte.

Lily arrugó la nariz.

—Hugo está demasiado preocupado en las pruebas de Quidditch como para poder siquiera tener tiempo para hablarme.—señaló con desdén.—Ha estado yendo al Campo desde que puso un pie en el castillo.

—¡Pero para las pruebas queda casi un mes!—se sorprendió ella, antes de ponerse a pensar que, si quería continuar manteniendo el puesto de bateadora que tenía en el equipo de Gryffindor, probablemente debería seguir los pasos de su hermano.

—Quiere ser buscador, ya sabes, desde que se marchó James no hemos estado ni cerca de la copa...

Su primo James había sido el buscador anterior de Gryffindor y los había llevado a cuatro copas de Casa seguidas. Su talento era tal, que actualmente se encontraba reclutado por un equipo de las ligas menores, con la aspiración de llegar a jugar por Puddlemere United cuando adquiriera más experiencia en el juego profesional. Desde su marcha, Gryffindor, no había sido capaz de siquiera rozar las semifinales, por lo que le parecía lógico que su hermano tuviera la ilusión de regresar la gloria a su casa en la posición que había añorado desde que andaba en pañales. Sin embargo, Lily no se veía tan convencida de que fuera a lograr siquiera entrar al equipo.

—...es muy nervioso.—explicó.—Tiene talento, pero no estoy segura de que pueda manejar la presión de...

—¡Como están mis dos cabezas rojas favoritas!

Lily pegó un brinco tan fuerte que sus piernas llegaron a tocar la parte de abajo de la mesa del susto, haciendo que todo lo que estaba sobre ella bailoteara peligrosamente. Rose trató de no mostrar lo mucho que le había acelerado el corazón la repentina aparición del personaje que, aparentemente, ignoraba el sobresalto que le había generado a todos y se sentaba con calma junto a su prima.

—¡Joder, Albus!—refunfuñó Lily, echándole la peor mirada asesina de su repertorio a su hermano.

Albus lanzó una risotada muy fuerte y clara, y se limitó a echarse un pedazo de pan en la boca. Su corbata verde estaba perfectamente atada a su cuello y su rostro se veía fresco como una lechuga.

—¿Cómo están?—preguntó animado. Al ver que su hermana seguía matándolo con la mirada, cuestionó:—¿Qué?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—se quejó ella, arrugando la nariz.

—Vamos, vengo a pasar tiempo familiar—Albus tenía la boca tan llena de comida que costaba entender lo que estaba diciendo. Al ver que ninguna de las chicas se tragaba esa respuesta, rodó los ojos y respondió:—Scorpius tiene un humor de los mil demonios. Es mejor no estar cerca cuando anda en su modo "soy un Malfoy, jódanse todos"

Rose alzó la vista y comprobó que, en efecto, el rubio seguía cabreado. Tenía la vista pegada a su plato vacío y no parecía muy interesado en la animada cháchara que una chica de Slytherin muy rubia le estaba dando. De pronto alzó los ojos y su mirada chocó contra la suya. Rose pudo ver como el rostro de Malfoy se desfiguraba: pasó de mostrarse enojado con el mundo a mirarla específicamente a ella de una manera tan fea que parecía como si hubiera matado a su madre.

Apartó la vista.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Lily.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Aparentemente sigue esperando que su insignia de Prefecto aparezca del cielo.—resopló.—Según él, alguien debe haberla encontrado en la fiesta del primer día de clases y tendrá la buena voluntad de regresársela.

Rose se revolvió nerviosa en su asiento.

—¿Y te ha dicho quién la tiene?

—Supongo que si él supiera donde está, no estaría tan desesperado en buscarla.—rió.—Hoy me ha dicho que la tienes tú.

—¿Yo?

—Ajá.—asintió Albus. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de su prima, señaló:—Supongo que debe estar sugestionado por todo ese rumor idiota que se inventó sobre que ustedes durmieron juntos. Le di un trago raro esa noche y dudo que se acuerde mucho de que hizo. Quizá está empezando de verdad a creer que pasó contigo la noche.

Rose soltó una risita falsa y su primo dejó de hablar para centrar su concentración en unos pastelitos de frutilla que aparecieron en los platos vacios. Sentir los ojos grises de Malfoy mirándola desde el otro lado del comedor no ayudaba mucho a la situación.

A decir verdad, ella, le hubiera regresado la insignia si no hubiera sido porque en los últimos dos días rubiecillo ese se había dedicado a tirarle esas mismas miraditas de mierda a toda hora, y eso la cabreaba en sobremanera. Además...La chapa de Prefecto era de él, no suya. Si él tenía la convicción de que el objeto estaba en su posesión, ¿Por qué no iba y se la pedía de una vez? ¿Estaba esperando que ella se acercara de rodillas hacia él y le entregara la insignia en una caja de cristal?

Para cuando terminó el desayuno las miradas y caras odiosas continuaban, y, por mucho que Rose trató de ignorarlas durante el día, Malfoy hacía lo posible para que se notara su evidente molestia. En Historia de la Magia, la peor clase del mundo, el Slytherin se dedicó las dos horas a gruñirle a su primo respuestas cortas y Rose podría jurar que lo sentía lanzándole cuchillos imaginarios directamente en el entrecejo, mientras que en Runas Antiguas, donde ambos se sentaban en primera fila, escuchaba su respiración quejumbrosa aún cuando estaban a ocho personas de distancia. De hecho, no fue hasta Transformación que pudo tener un poco de paz, ya que él se sentaba tan atrás y ella tan adelante que era imposible que pudiera verlo sin voltearse en ciento ochenta grados. Pero ese mini espacio de paz, lejos de los ojos grisáceos de Malfoy sobre ella no fue suficiente. En una medida desesperada, cuando llegó la tarde, decidió saltarse la cena y se encaminó a la biblioteca para encerrarse allí hasta que su instinto le dijera que ya no era necesario seguir escondiéndose del tipejo ese.

Malfoy, hasta lo que tenía entendido, detestaba la biblioteca, por lo que resultaba el perfecto lugar donde estar sin tener que preocuparse por las inspecciones cargadas de enfado que le regalaba cada dos segundos.

De esa forma al acabar oficialmente el día académico todos retomaron su marcha al Gran Comedor, y Rose se dirigió a la biblioteca con el montón de libros que llevaba cargando de un lado para otro desde la mañana. Una vez dentro, sus pies se pusieron en marcha y la condujeron hasta la última mesa, donde se desplomó y colocó con cuidado los numerosos tomos en la superficie.

El lugar estaba silente como una tumba. Lo adoraba.

—Empecemos con...—dijo, dirigiéndose a si misma.—Runas Antiguas.

Sacó el libro que correspondía a ese tópico y posteriormente extrajo de su mochila un largo pergamino de texto, correteando de una hoja a otra ante cada signo que no sabía o que deseaba corroborar que estaba correcto. Cuando terminó la traducción, la biblioteca estaba muchísimo más vacía y el cielo que se veía por la ventana estaba a un pelo de estar tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo. Era probable que el la cena ya hubiera o estuviera por terminar.

Rose cerró el libro, guardó el pergamino y estiró las piernas. Entonces lo sintió de nuevo.

—Mierda.

La insignia seguía haciendo peso en su bolsillo y le rozaba el muslo, tal como lo había hecho todo el día, como un eterno recordatorio que la tenía en su poder. Y era benditamente molesto.

Metió la mano al bolsillo y, una vez su piel se puso en contacto con el metal, la agarró. El objeto brilló a la luz del candelabro que había sobre su cabeza. Era plateada, casi tanto como los ojos de Malfoy, y perfectamente lisa tanto por delante como por detrás. Apestaba a Slytherin por todas partes, desde la serpiente que tenía justo al medio con las fauces abiertas hasta el fondo verdoso que había tras ella, y seguía desprendiendo el olor a perfume masculino.

Rose resopló, con la vista fija en los dientes de la serpiente, al tiempo que sostenía el símbolo con ambas manos.

Sabía que podría haberla dejado en su cuarto esa mañana, al igual que la anterior y la anterior a esa, pero temía que si lo hacía alguien la tomara y supiera que era de Malfoy o, peor aún, que se perdiera. Sí, porque a pesar de todo sabía que lo correcto era regresarla, pero no sabía cómo podía hacerlo sin a)que Malfoy la mirara como si fuera una ladrona de bancos y b)dejar que su orgullo le ganara a su honor. Y es que, honestamente, si bien era perfectamente consciente que era una obligación moral regresar esa cosa, parte de ella le espetaba cada dos segundos que ir y pasársela a Malfoy era prácticamente darle la razón a su hipótesis de que ella la tenía en primer lugar.

Y un Malfoy no podía tener la razón.

Quizá podría enviársela por correo en un mensaje anónimo. Podría dejarla en la puerta de Slytherin. Tal vez si era lo suficientemente rápida podría dejarla metida en uno de los bolsillos de su primo la próxima vez que lo viera y fingir que ella no tenía nada que ver con eso. O quizá...

—¿Qué haces con eso?

Una figura alargada, alta y flacucha estaba frente a ella, mirando la insignia con los ojos como platos. El corazón de Rose salió volando por la ventana y estaba segura que se había vuelto tan pálida como un fantasma. Trató de excusarse, pero de su boca no salían palabras y empezó a sentir sudor en las manos.

No había escapatoria. Estaba en problemas, demasiados.

* * *

Hola! Lamento un millón de veces la tardanza! Queda un mes de clases y la universidad está matándome! Pero heme aquí con otro capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado! Es probable que esta semana las actualizaciones regresen a su ritmo normal, ya que tengo un poquito más de tiempo libre :) Espero que me digan que les pareció! Rose fue pillada literalmente con la manos en la masa jejeje

Besos!


	6. Seis

**Disclamer:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes y mundos creados por JK Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos por diversión.

* * *

Scorpius

* * *

—Estoy seguro que fue tu prima.—musitó por décima vez esa mañana, mientras se colocaba los calcetines verdes y plateados, dirigiéndose a Albus. Aún no se abrochaba la camisa y tenía colocada la perfectamente lisa corbata a su lado, en el borde de la cama del dormitorio de Slytherin. Desde la ventana de la habitación se colaban rayos fantasmagóricos que atravesaban el Lago Negro y por las turbias aguas se podía ver nadando unas criaturas raras a lo lejos.—Segurísimo.

Su amigo no pareció escucharlo. Llevaba media hora frente al espejo del baño, desordenándose el negro cabello y tratando de que quedara lo más guay posible. Durante todo ese tiempo no parecía ni muy interesado ni preocupado en lo que estuviera diciendo Scorpius. Si no fuera porque era compinches desde hacía seis años, él, juraría que lo estaba ignorando a propósito.

—Segurísimo.—repitió. Albus se cansó de emperifollarse y salió del baño al dormitorio, dirigiéndose a su mesita de noche. Estaban atrasados y el resto de los habitantes de la habitación debían ya estar en el Gran Comedor, listos y dispuestos para engullir el desayuno.—Tú prima...

—Tengo muchas primas, Malfoy.—señaló. Su voz sonaba entre media cabreada y media burlona, y sus ojos verdes analizaban su velador buscando algo.

—La Weasley.—refunfuñó Scorpius. Había terminado de colocarse los calcetines y los zapatos, y se dedicó con impaciencia a abrocharse los botones de la camisa abierta.—Ya sabes. Pelirroja, del porte de un gnomo de jardín, constante mal humor.

—Acabas de describir a la mitad de las chicas de mi familia.—se limitó a decir él. Había encontrado sobre su mesita de noche su varita y, contentísimo, se la había metido tras la oreja. No parecía muy preocupado por la acusación que el chico rubio estaba haciendo y se notaba a leguas que lo único que deseaba en el mundo era salir corriendo de la habitación y zamparse un pedazo de tarta de calabaza.

—Albus...

—Scorpius, sé lo que vas a decir.—suspiró, esta vez mirándolo serio. El chico terminó de abrocharse la camisa y empezó con el nudo de la corbata.—Conozco a mi prima. Si tuviera tu bendita insignia, por alguna casualidad cósmica, te la hubiera pasado. Además no tienes pruebas de que haya sido Rose.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio, y Albus tomó eso como una victoria.

—Me parecía.—sonrió, caminando en dirección a la puerta. Estaba tan desesperado por salir como un gato enjaulado.—Ahora, vamos al Gran Comedor. Tengo un hambre de locos. Te espero abajo. Apúrate.

Albus se marchó, dejándolo completamente solo en la oscura habitación, con la corbata semi-anudada y el cabello platinado hecho un desastre.

Sí, quizá no tenía pruebas. Pero aún así sabía que algo ella tenía que ver en el asunto. A pesar de que le costaba decirlo debía admitir que se había dedicado por los últimos dos días a mirar a la chica a toda hora con el único fin de descubrir alguna actitud sospechosa, por supuesto; y, si bien no había logrado encontrarla metida en nada fuera de lo aburrida que era su rutina, de vez en cuando veía en sus ojos azules un relámpago de culpa que le daba fuerzas para seguir con su teoría. Definitivamente ella tenía su insignia secuestrada. Ahora...¿Por qué, si estaba tan seguro, no iba y se la reclamaba? Simple. Esperaba que ella sucumbiera a sus miradas asesinas y que se arrastrara como un gusano, pidiéndole perdón y asumiendo la culpa de la desaparición de su objeto. Si había algo que Malfoy deseaba más que su insignia, era ver a Weasley admitiendo que él tenía toda la razón.

Ahora, debía admitir que la chica esa tenía espíritu. No parecía amedrentarse con las terribles caras que Scorpius le daba durante todo el día y a veces tenía el descaro de no apartar la vista. Era tan terca como una mula.

Se levantó de la cama y terminó de anudar la corbata, dirigiéndose al baño. Ese día tenía el pelo tan desordenado que parecía una versión oxigenada del cabello de Albus. Tomó una peineta y se dedicó a adecentarse por unos minutos hasta que quedó conforme con el resultado. Posteriormente salió del lavabo sin mirarse una vez más al espejo y se decidió a bajar las escaleras en dirección a la sala común.

—Al fin.—dijo Albus, no apenas había puesto un pie en el lugar. Estaba con la cabeza pegada a la ventana, y su silueta se veía negra al contrastar con la luz verde del Lago. Él solía hacer eso desde que eran niños y era capaz de contemplar durante horas las aguas que tenían al otro lado de la ventana, esperando que pasara el mítico calamar gigante que se suponía que habitaba allí. Nunca lo habían visto y tampoco es como si a Scorpius le interesara ver a un bicharraco de quién sabía cuántos años desde la sala común no era precisamente su panorama favorito, sin embargo a Albus le fascinaba.—Vamos.

Su amigo se alejó de la ventana y, seguido por él, ambos abandonaron la sala común.

Los pasillos de las mazmorras estaban heladísimos y, para cuando alcanzaron el primer piso, los congelados vientos que corrían por todas partes no parecían tener la intención de irse a ningún sitio. A pesar de que afuera se veía un montón de luz y el cielo estaba completamente despejado, Scorpius dudaba que la temperatura del exterior superara los diez grados.

—¡Esto está de locos!—comentaba Albus. Se encontraban girando en uno de los pasadizos en dirección al Gran Comedor. Si bien el trayecto que estaban haciendo era mucho más largo que el habitual, habían decidido demorarse unos minutos más antes de seguir caminando en los glaciales pasillos abiertos. Ninguno de los dos se había colocado un chaleco bajo la capa negra.—Estamos en pleno Septiembre, por Merlín. No debería sentirse como si fuera Diciembre. Maldito calentamiento Global.

Si bien Scorpius no tenía idea que rayos era el calentamiento global, lo dejó pasar y sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. A veces su compañero hacía comentarios en palabras muy extrañas y Muggles que él no conocía en absoluto y prefería callar antes de quedar como un ignorante.

—Apura.—instó.—Se me están helando los pies.

Apretaron el paso y antes de un suspiro se toparon de frente con el Gran Comedor. Las puertas se encontraban abiertas de par en par y ya había un montón de gente disfrutando de la gula. Sus ojos, antes de ponerse en ningún lugar de la estancia, se dirigieron como dardos a la mesa de Gryffindor sólo para verificar que la ladrona de insignias estaba plácidamente sentada allí, comiendo como loca pastel de moras y con la vista divagando en toda la comida que tenía alrededor. Su única presencia bastó para que se le curvara la nariz y regresara a su mal humor.

—Allí está Zabini.—apuntó Albus completamente ignorante de la molestia de su amigo y caminando dando saltos en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin, como si estuviera en una pradera. Scorpius lo siguió murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo, tratando de no mirar a Weasley por temor a que su parte más primitiva quisiera saltar sobre ella e interrogarla sobre su insignia si es que lo hacía.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la mesa y se desplomaron sobre ella, Ames Zabini pegó un brinco tan fuerte que casi desparramó su jugo de calabaza sobre el diario que tenía abierto de par en par y que engullía con los ojos.

—Rayos, me han asustado.—refunfuñó molesto, cerrando el periódico.—Llegan tarde.

—El señorito Scorpius se demoró siglos en salir del dormitorio.—se burló Albus, tomando un generoso pedazo de pastel de calabaza y mirando a su amigo de forma burlona. Al darse cuenta que tenía cara de malas pulgas, abortó misión y frunció el cejo.—¿Qué te sucede ahora?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza lanzando palabrotas en voz baja, sacando una tostada de pan de la panera y untándole mantequilla. En el entretanto Potter y Zabini se dedicaron a parlotear de las pruebas de Quidditch que tendrían lugar en más o menos un mes.

—Ahora que Nott es el nuevo capitán espero que logremos la copa de una vez por todas.—resopló Albus, con la boca llena de pastel.—Estoy harto que sigamos llegando a las finales y que por fallas de tácticas quedemos como segundones.

—Sigo sin creer que Hufflepuff nos venciera el año pasado.—señaló Zabini. Su periódico estaba ahora cerrado y le dedicaba toda su atención a la conversación. Si bien, él no era el chico más deportivo del universo, disfrutaba el deporte demasiado como para alguien que no podía tomar una escoba sin caerse de ella a los dos segundos.—Y que Ravenclaw nos venciera el anterior.

—No me hables de las cuatro finales que perdimos antes de eso cuando James seguía aquí.—Albus arrugó su nariz. Si bien el apreciaba de sobremanera a su hermano mayor, su espíritu competitivo superaba cualquier lazo de fraternidad familiar.—Ahora que no está y con un poco de suerte...

—Pusieron a Oliver Wood de capitán.—informó Zabini.—Es un crío. Va en quinto. Además no tienen buscador.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.—Albus se dejó caer, derrotado. Scorpius seguía sin decir una palabra y su nariz seguía tan curvada como un gancho. Miró de reojo la mesa de Gryffindor sólo para constatar que la chica pelirroja seguía perfectamente sentada allí, parloteando con su prima que se encontraba a espaldas a él.—Mi primo Hugo está practicando. Comentó en las vacaciones lo mucho que deseaba ser buscador este año y el mismo James le dio consejo. Y, joder, es muy bueno.

—¿Seguro?—Zabini alzó una ceja, no muy convencido.

Scorpius soltó un bufido.

—Sí, es bueno. No tanto como James Potter, pero bueno de cualquier forma.—dijo él con un tono serio, abriendo la boca por primera vez.—Quizá es mejor que nuestro buscador...Ya sabes...Flint es bueno, pero tiene el cerebro del porte de una lenteja y no piensa bien en sus movimientos.

Albus soltó una carcajada.

—Es un...

—¡Scorp!

Genial. Simplemente genial. Justo cuando empezaba a sentirse de mucho mejor humor, llegaba Teresa Mulligan a echarle más leña al fuego y convertir ese día en el primer día de "Malfoy-cabreado" del año. ¿Es que no podía olvidarse de todo el drama que sentía sobre sus hombros por una vez y cotillear sobre Quidditch por una vez en su vida?

Nope. Aparentemente no.

Albus primero vio las caderas danzantes de Mulligan y luego miró el rostro de Scorpius, antes de decidir que era el momento de huir antes de que la Tercera Guerra Mágica tuviera lugar. Con un movimiento muy ágil salió de la mesa, dejando su asiento desocupado y salió caminando dando grandes zancadas, argumentando que tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Hijo de Banshee.

—¡Scorp!—repitió Mulligan, sentándose en la mesa desocupada por Potter.

Zabini de repente había vuelto a clavar sus narices en el diario y por el borde superior del papel sólo sobresalía su cabello negro. Albus estaba encaminándose con tranquilidad a la mesa de Gryffindor y miró un par de veces en su dirección, haciéndole señas que trataban de comunicarle que era su hermana la que lo había llamado.

Estaba solo.

—Hola, Teresa.—dijo con formalidad, fingiendo un profundo interés en el plato vacío que tenía frente a él.

La chica tomó eso como una abierta invitación a socializar.

—Hoy mis amigas saldrán en la noche a una fiesta que hará Andrew Goldstein en Ravenclaw.—empezó. Scorpius seguía mirando el plato como si estuviera esperado que el metal se lo tragara.—Mary-Sue usará un vestido que le hizo su abuela y Mildred alisó su cabello. Ya sabes que es una maraña, pero le ha quedado de maravilla y...

Sus oídos se perdieron en maquillaje, ropa de fiesta y charla barata. Teresa parecía jurar que él era un chico que se interesaba un montón en la moda y los reventones.

Scorpius estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas que sus pensamientos superaran la chillona voz de Mulligan cuando sintió unos ojos taladrándole la frente. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que la fuente de era nada más y nada menos Weasley. Albus de alguna forma se había sentado de espaldas a él y la chica pelirroja estaba mirándolo fijo, mientras veía a su amigo haciendo movimientos con los hombros, probablemente parloteando.

A regañadientes debía admitir que se veía más guapa de lo usual, principalmente por la trenza que atrapaba su desordenado cabello y le dejaba el pequeño y proporcionado rostro libre. Pero, no. Ese no era el punto. El punto era que lo estaba mirando y que era el momento perfecto para darle la peor mirada de su repertorio. Frunció el cejo, arrugó la nariz y ella apartó la vista en menos de dos segundos.

Se sintió como una victoria. Casi esbozó una sonrisa. Casi.

—...si querías que nos encontráramos hoy en la sala común a la hora de la cena.—terminó Teresa. Por el silencio que siguió esa última oración, era evidente que se trataba de una pregunta.

Scorpius la miró por primera vez desde que se había sentado a su lado. El rubio cabello lo tenía sostenido en un lazo y sus pestañas estaban cubiertas de algo negro que las hacía más grandes y menos naturales. Sabía que ella estaba coladísima por él, pero también era consciente de que si lo conociera se daría cuenta de que no era su tipo. Sin embargo estaba cegado por la inmensa felicidad que le había generado el que Weasley apartara la vista y mirara nerviosa a su prima, quién aparentemente le estaba preguntando algo a Albus.

—De acuerdo.

Hasta él se sorprendió. Pero ya estaba dicho y él no era de los que rompía su palabra. Teresa Mulligan se levantó de un brinco, con una sonrisa tan amplia que simulaba estar hecha de cera, y se marchó como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

Una mísera parte de él pensaba qué quizá si pasaba la tarde con ella, la chica se daría cuenta de que no eran tan compatibles como parecía creerlo y lo dejaría en paz de una vez por todas. Quizá si le mostraba lo antipático que era el noventa por ciento del tiempo, ella cambiaría su objeto de devoción y terminaría enamorada locamente de Albus. Además, si había aceptado juntarse con ella, probablemente lo dejaría tranquilo el resto del día...¿No?

Gran error. Mundo: 12374, Scorpius Malfoy:0.

Se arrepintió a la hora de la decisión que había tomado. Teresa se dedicó a acosarlo en los pasillos e insistió en escoltarlo a cada clase que le tocaba, lo que regeneró su mal humor y no sirvió mucho para calmar sus ánimos. Se volvió su versión más irritada y el hecho de que Rose Weasley estuviera metida en cada salón en el que él metía un pie fue lo que logró rebalsar su diminuta paciencia. Sus ojos la seguían a todas partes, esperando a que ella notara lo cabreado que estaba y que era plenamente consciente de que su insignia de prefecto estaba en su posesión, sin embargo ella no se daba cuenta alguna del esfuerzo descomunal que él estaba poniéndole a la situación.

Para cuando llegó la cena, se había olvidado por completo de la promesa que le había hecho a Teresa Mulligan y sólo deseaba ir al Gran Comedor para seguir lanzándole cuchillos mentales a la chica, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue máxima cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba allí y que ni Albus ni Zabini estaban sentados en la mesa de su casa.

—Genial.—resopló.

Como comer solo no era precisamente el panorama de nadie y mirar feo a alguien durante doce horas seguidas era un verdadero deporte, Scorpius, decidió largarse a la cama para recargar baterías. El día siguiente debía estar completamente renovado, para seguir derrumbando las paredes de Weasley y lograr que le entregara su insignia de una vez por todas.

Bajó a saltos los escalones en dirección a las mazmorras y dejó que su cuerpo lo guiara a la sala común de Slytherin. Una vez estuvo dentro, permitió que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad verdosa que cubría todo como una manta. Evidentemente no había nadie, ya que estaban todos disfrutando de la cena, y los sillones y lámparas generaban sombras alargadas y terroríficas. Sus pies se deslizaron hacia las escaleras hasta que se dio cuenta de que si había alguien, sentado en uno de los sillones.

Teresa.

—Llegas tarde, Scorp.—musitó. A pesar de la oscuridad podría jurar que la sintió haciendo un puchero. Su cabello era tan rubio que resaltaba entre las tinieblas.

Scorpius se revolvió incómodo, tratando de imaginar una excusa que le permitiera huir. Como su agotado cerebro no logró elaborar nada convincente, optó por decir la verdad.

—Estoy cansado, Teresa. Quizá otro día.

La chica se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia él. Le hubiera encantado salir corriendo y subir las escaleras de una carrera, pero no le pareció lo más masculino que podría hacer. Sin embargo, sí retrocedió unos pasos, pegando el trasero a la pared y rogándole a Merlín que esa chica no tratara de violarlo allí mismo.

—¿Muy cansado?—le preguntó. Teresa trataba que su chillona voz sonara tan sexy como la de una locutora de radio, sin embargo solo lograba que se pareciera al ruido de una muñeca desinflándose. Se acercó a él un montón, haciendo que sintiera el calor que emitía su piel.

—Sí.—respondió con frialdad, tomándola de los hombros y apartándola de su camino. Quizá salir corriendo no era una mala idea.

—Oh.—respondió ella. Scorpius empezó a encaminarse a las escaleras de los chicos de Slytherin y ella lo seguía cual imán. Cuando él puso su pie en el primer escalón hacia el dormitorio, ella se detuvo. —Scorpius.

Se volteó. Parecía muy inofensiva y ahora parecía casi cómica la idea de que le fuese a hacer algo contra su voluntad. Además él era mucho más fuerte y alto que ella. Era como si un ratón tratara de matar a un tigre.

—¿Hm?—Se limitó a decir.

—Una última cosa.

Antes de que él pudiera siquiera reaccionar, una mano rodeó su corbata y lo jaló con tal fuerza, tirándolo hacia abajo, que casi cayó del peldaño. Sus labios se pegaron con tanta fuerza a los de Teresa Mulligan que él casi sintió que se le rompían los dientes y, aunque ella parecía empecinada en que él abriera la boca, mantuvo los labios tan sellados como un sobre. Cuando se dio por vencida, soltó el agarre y salió corriendo por la sala común chillando un fuerte "Buenas Noches", justo cuando en el reloj se marcaban las ocho en punto y de los labios de Scorpius salía un sonoro "Qué asco".

* * *

Heme aquí de nuevo.

Creo que no fue Scorpius el que pilló a Rose en la biblioteca. Pero si no fue él...¿Quién fue?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por comentar! Actualizaré el proximo finde a más tardar porque me dedicaré a arreglar las fallas ortográficas y demases que se me hayan pasado en la historia.

Besos!


	7. Siete

**Disclamer:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes y mundos creados por JK Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos por diversión.

* * *

Rose

* * *

Rose se dio cuenta de que llegar tarde a Pociones había sido una mala idea en el momento en el que llegó a sus narices el olor a grasa y carne quemada que emergía del caldero frente a ella. Era un recipiente de plata muy mal lustrada, que estaba rebosante de un líquido de aspecto viscoso y de color amarillo igual al del pus. Poción Curadora de Forúnculos.

—Demonios, qué asco.—dijo arrugando la nariz, alejándose de la sustancia maloliente y colocando el trasero al borde de su taburete. Incluso desde la nueva distancia que había adquirido seguía sintiendo el desagradable aroma de esa cosa infiltrándose en su organismo.

Soltó un resoplido dramático y miró con asco a su compañero de mesa, Angus Spinnet, que prácticamente hundía la cabeza dentro de la poción tratando de dilucidar qué rayos era lo que tenía al frente para anotarlo en su vacío pergamino. Si bien la tarea de Slughorn, que consistía básicamente en describir el brebaje que había en su mesa con ingredientes y método de preparación, era pan comido, para Spinnet parecía una odisea tan difícil como ganar el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch. Era un chico bastante regordete, con un cuello tan arrugado que a Rose le recordaba a muchísimo más a una tortuga antiquísima y que a un muchacho de dieciséis años con un severo caso de sobrepeso, y por eso tener la cara tan cerca del humeante caldero hacía que su rostro se llenara de sudor, casi empapando su tarea vacía. Rose casi soltó una arcada.

Miró su propio pergamino repleto de información y alzó las cejas con resignación. No es como si hubiese tenido mejor opción: al haber llegado casi treinta minutos tarde, por haberse quedado ayudando a Lily con su tarea de Transformaciones a regañadientes, casi todas las mesas ya se encontraban ocupadas dejando como única opción las del final. Sin embargo, cuando había desparramado su cuerpo sobre el taburete de la mesa de Spinnet, no pensó que su decisión terminaría con las horribles ganas que la poseían en esos instantes de salir corriendo del salón. Todos sus compañeros parecían tener calderos repletos de cosas interesantes y verlos a todos compungidos y sin entender la gran suerte que tenían ante sus ojos hacía que ella quisiera pegarle a cada uno un puñetazo. Desde su posición podía ver como Terry Goldstein tenía una flamante muestra de Felix Felicis, la cara acomplejada de Felicia Boyle por un caldero repleto de Filtro de la Paz y la extraña mirada que le dirigía Ames Zabini a la Solución Reductora que tenía al frente.

Cuanto los envidiaba, Merlín. Si hasta la aburrida Amortentia que tenían el imbécil de Scorpius Malfoy y su primo Albus parecía un paraíso en aquella deprimente situación.

Albus.

Un cuchillo le apuñaló en el estómago e hizo que la insignia de Prefecto de Slytherin, que continuaba en su bolsillo derecho, se volviera repentinamente más pesada. Igual que su conciencia.

—¿Ya sabes lo que es, Weasley?—preguntó Spinnet, arrojando sus pensamientos a la basura. Tenía el pergamino aún en blanco y la miraba como si ella tuviera la respuesta al significado de la vida metido en la cabeza. Le echaba ojeadas poco discretas a su tarea completa y su voz sonaba demasiado nasal, quizá por la cantidad de humo inhalado.—Creo que es Poción Multijugos.

—Es una Poción Curadora de Forúnculos.—señaló ella, tratando de no parecer ofendida por la ignorancia del muchacho. A lo lejos vio como Albus y Malfoy pegaban sus cabezas contra su caldero.—Se nota por el olor que emite y por...

—Bien, bien.—le cortó Spinnet, moviendo con rapidez la pluma sobre el papel y haciendo letras muy chuecas y feas.—Lo he pillado.

Rose soltó un "como sea" y trató de fingir que no sentía los ojos de Albus clavándose sobre ella a través de la humeante sala de clases. El muchacho estaba dado vuelta completamente en su asiento, con el cabello esponjado por la humedad del lugar y el cejo tan fruncido que sus negras cejas se volvían una línea recta.

Demonios.

Su primo se había dedicado a hacer de su día una verdadera tortura china desde que la había pillado con la insignia de Prefecto de Malfoy la noche anterior. No es como si ella no creyera que se lo merecía, a fin de cuentas era perfectamente conciente de que mantener retenida por tanto tiempo la chapa del rubio de Slytherin no resultaba más que un robo, sin embargo le sorprendía la reacción que Albus estaba teniendo frente a toda la situación. Cuando la había atrapado sólo se había limitado a preguntarle qué hacía con la chapa y, al ver que Rose solo atinaba a mirarlo con la boca abierta como una imbécil, le había espetado un escueto "Creía que eras mejor que esto", marchándose como una novia despechada y sin dejar que diera aunque fuera una explicación mediocre. Tampoco es como que ella tuviera una excusa muy buena para retener la insignia, a fin de cuentas lo hacía más por un tema de orgullo dadas las horrendas miradas que Malfoy le tiraba cada dos por tres, pero aún así esperaba que su primo, ante todas las personas, le diera aunque fuera una oportunidad para defenderse.

Aparentemente se equivocaba.

—¿Sabes qué hace la Poción de los Forúnculos?—gruñó Spinnet de repente. Rose miró el pergamino del muchacho y comprobó que lo único que llevaba escrito era el nombre de la poción.

Rodó los ojos.

— Poción Curadora de Forúnculos—corrigió. Echó un vistazo nuevamente a la mesa de Albus, solo para descubrir que el que ahora la miraba como si quisiera matarla era Malfoy. Sus ojos grises se veían casi negros desde la gran distancia que los separaba y tenía la nariz curvada de manera extraña. Apartó la vista, incómoda, dándole toda su atención a Spinnet.—Y hace eso, curar forúnculos.

—Ya.

Angus rodeó con su gorda mano la pluma y volvió a rellenar su pergamino con información. Malfoy, por su parte, seguía mirándola como sacado de película de terror ¿Era aquel el día oficial de matar a Rose Weasley con los ojos, o qué diablos? Definitivamente necesitaba vacaciones.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho y, a penas sus yemas rozaron la fría plata de la placa, sacó la extremidad de un tirón. Acercó sus dedos a sus fosas nasales solo para comprobar que la insignia esa seguía apestando a jabón de limón, con un deje de metal. No sabía si Albus le habría contado a Malfoy de que el objetillo estaba en su posesión, pero su instinto le decía que era muy posible que lo hubiera hecho, basándose en que las caras de odio de Malfoy habían aumentado considerablemente comparado con los dos días anteriores. Y, aunque le costaba un universo admitirlo, el que su primo le hubiera informado a Malfoy lo que había visto era algo que se había apoderado de su cabeza desde el momento que había colocado su cuerpo en la cama.

Lo que no comprendía, por otro lado, era que si su primo había soltado el secreto, por qué el rubio ese no se había dirigido hacia ella para reclamarle su placa.

Probablemente lo hacía para que se humillara ante él. Era algo que se podía esperar de un Malfoy.

—¿De qué está hecha la poción?

Rose ignoró la pregunta, clavando su barbilla en sus manos. El reloj mágico de la pared izquierda marcaba que quedaba poco para el fin del bloque de clases y Slughorn se veía de lo más contento, dándose vueltas por los calderos del frente y haciendo preguntas. Cuando llegó a la mesa de Albus, hundió su nariz en el caldero de Amortentia y sonrió tan ampliamente que Rose juraría que le salió una nueva arruga en el mismo instante. Posteriormente dijo algo y vio como el rostro de Scorpius Malfoy se ponía tan verde como un moco y salía hecho una bala del salón, como si fuera a vomitar.

—¡El amor!—escuchó decir al profesor. Albus miraba fijamente la puerta por la que había salido su compañero, alzando una ceja y preguntándose que había hecho que su amigote corriera fuera del lugar igual a Juana la Loca.—A veces da náuseas, a veces es maravilloso.

Rose también estaba intrigada por la reacción de Malfoy, pero tenía problemas más grandes que solucionar. Ahora que el rubio no estaba en el mapa, era el momento perfecto de interrogar a Albus y conversar sobre la situación que había ocurrido ayer. Por eso cuando Slughorn dejó caer su trasero sobre su silla y todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas, ella arrojó todo a su bolso y se lanzó a la caza de su primo a penas lo vio saliendo de la sala a toda velocidad.

—¡Albus!—exclamó. El chico caminaba muy rápido y tenía las piernas un kilómetro más largo que ella. Cuando escuchó que Rose vociferaba su nombre, apretó aún más el paso.

—¡Albus!—volvió a gritar, esta vez a trote. Él no se dio por entendido y dobló por un pasillo que terminaba en escaleras.

Rose corrió, ahora pisándole los talones, y logró tal rapidez en su marcha que consiguió alcanzarlo y sujetarlo de un brazo con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Su primo se detuvo al fin, evidentemente molesto y sin mirarla a los ojos, al tiempo que jugueteaba con la correa de su mochila.

—Albus.—repitió. Tenía la voz muy entrecortada por el esfuerzo físico, lo que probaba que necesitaba con urgencia empezar sus entrenamientos de Quidditch.

—¿Qué quieres?—resopló Albus. Los ojos verdes que adornaban su cara se veían más oscuros de lo normal y combinaban con la corbata que tenía pendiendo del cuello de la camisa.—Tengo prisa.

—Lo he notado.—señaló ella, tratando de alivianar tensiones. Al ver que la boca de Albus estaba hecha una línea recta y no parecía tener intención de curvarse de ninguna forma, continuó:—Albus, escucha, sobre lo de anoche...

—Para ya, Rose.—estaba serio, muy serio.—No tengo planes de ponerme hablar de eso.

—Lo sé...—su voz salió más compungida de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero hizo que su primo suavizara un poco la mirada y se viera más dispuesto a dialogar.— Albus, sé que la cagué. No sé cómo...

—Rose, tu sabes cómo solucionar esto. Es muy sencillo.—miró su reloj de muñeca. Era muggle, ya que aún no cumplía diecisiete y por lo tanto no recibía el típico aparato de pulsera mágico que se regalaba a esa edad. Apartó los ojos de las manecillas y, al ver la cara confusa que tenía puesta Rose, suspiró.—Mira, sólo espero que hagas lo correcto. Debo irme, tengo Adivinación en diez minutos.

—Al...—no lo había llamado Al desde que tenían trece años y él se había negado a prestarle su escoba en la casa de sus abuelos. Su primo, empezó a alejarse con la cabeza gacha.—¡Al!

—Haz lo correcto y devuelve la bendita insignia de una vez.—le dijo caminando por el pasillo, con las largas piernas a penas rozando el piso, casi volando.— Scorpius no es tan malo como crees, Rose.

Su primo empezó a verse cada vez más pequeño por el corredor, mientras ella se mantenía estática y con el bolso colgando peligrosamente del borde de su hombro. Al menos le hablaba, se consoló. Sin embargo, por alguna razón eso no la dejaba tranquila. Debía saber la respuesta a una pregunta más importante, que le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro como veneno.

Al ver que él estaba a un pelo de iniciar el ascenso por las escaleras, Rose, corrió por la distancia que los separaba a la velocidad de la luz. Una vez alcanzó el pasamanos de la escalinata, se afirmó jadeante y preguntó en un susurro:

—¿Le dijiste que yo la tengo?

Era necesario, quizá si sabía la respuesta se sentiría más tranquila. Quizá sentiría que volvía a tener el control de una situación de por sí descontrolada.

Albus estaba en la mitad de las escaleras, pero aún así escuchó cuando la frase salió de sus labios rodeada de signos de interrogación.

—No.—respondió, antes de retomar la marcha.—Tú debes hacerlo.

Y desapareció por las escaleras.

Y Rose no se tranquilizó nada de nada.

La idea de que Malfoy se le apareciera en cualquier esquina que cruzaba le generaba ansiedad. Pasó el resto del día tan tensa como un alambre, a la espera de los ataques mortales que pegaban los ojos grises del Slytherin ante cada paso que daba. Sin embargo, Malfoy no apareció por ningún lado. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. No hizo acto de presencia en Runas Antiguas, ni tampoco su molesta cara se asomó por Aritmancia. No vio ni sintió su molesta aura en ninguno de los pasillos por los que caminó, ni tampoco hubo una señal de él en la cena. El puesto junto a Albus estaba vacío y notaba que su primo de vez en cuando le echaba un ojo a la puerta, como si esperara que Malfoy apareciera campante a través de ella.

No había pasado media hora desde que había empezado el banquete, y de igual forma sentía el estómago revuelto. A pesar de que Malfoy no estaba físicamente allí, podía aún sentir sus ojos de mercurio mirando cada uno de sus movimientos y eso le quitaba el apetito de todas formas posibles. La placa de su bolsillo derecho, brincaba sobre su muslo ante cada pequeño movimiento y cada vez que sensaba su peso golpeteándole la pierna, sentía sus jugos gástricos bailoteando en el estómago.

Necesitaba ir a un lugar donde Malfoy no pudiera apoderarse de su mente.

—No tengo hambre.—declaró, dejando sus cubiertos sobre el plato frente a ella. Lily, Hugo y su prima Molly parloteaban con tanto interés de Quidditch, que no se dieron cuenta de su intervención.—Voy a la biblioteca.

Se levantó y cruzó las puertas del Gran Comedor en un santiamén. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, helados y húmedos, además de pobremente iluminados. Un vientecillo le abofeteaba la cara y le levantaba la falda sin decoro, mientras su bolso pendía de su huesudo hombro con dificultad. Si sus cálculos eran correctos debía tener una hora de estudio extra, antes de que cerraran la biblioteca y de que se viera forzada a irse a dormir a la Torre de Gryffindor. Avanzar en Estudios Muggles sonaba como un perfecto panorama de jueves por la noche.

Entró a la biblioteca, sintiendo la habitual calidez que gobernaba las estanterías, y saludó a la bibliotecaria sin recibir respuesta alguna. Caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a su sitio en el último de los estantes con suma tranquilidad y, una vez que llegó, miró a su alrededor para ver que estaba todo como siempre.

El candelabro sin una vela estaba en su lugar, los dos huecos que había en la pared que daba el fin a la biblioteca seguían allí, Malfoy estaba en su mesa con los pies arriba y los ojos cerrados, los gabinetes descuidados seguían con los nombres de algunos estudiantes tallados, el libro de Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos continuaba en la misma posición que el día anterior...

Un momento.

Malfoy

Malfoy en la biblioteca.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Scorpius Malfoy pegó un brinco tan grande que hizo un estrépito que resonó por todos los rincones. Tenía los ojos grises rodeados de ojeras y la larga nariz enrojecida en la punta. Por dos segundos pareció muy desorientado, pero al notar donde estaba y a quién tenía al frente, arrugó el cejo y retornó a su mueca de desagrado constante.

—¿Qué rayos te importa?—le resopló. Aún así, al analizar la mirada desaprobatoria que le dio Rose, bajó los pies de la mesa.

—Estás en mi puesto .—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y dejando su mochila en el asiento opuesto. No estaba dispuesta a sentarse con él en la mismo lugar que él y prefería ceder su puesto antes de compartir.

De cualquier forma lo miraba con rencor y notaba la mugre de sus zapatos marcada en la superficie de la mesa, donde él había tenido los pies antes.

—Pensaba que la biblioteca era para cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts.—se quejó él. Su pelo rubio se veía anaranjado bajo la luz del candelabro.

—Pensaba que no te agradaba la biblioteca.—le atajó ella. Albus se lo había mencionado una vez, cuando a fines del primer año ella le había preguntado por qué era amigo de Malfoy y él le había respondido que porque tenían cosas en común, como el mutuo odio que tenían a ese cementerio de libros.

Rose no sabía por qué aún recordaba esa inútil información, pero al menos le sirvió para sorprender al chico rubio que tenía frente a ella por un instante.

—No sabes nada de mí.—dijo simplemente Malfoy, tirando a la basura su cara de sorpresa y adquiriendo una máscara de molestia.—Pero como veo que no tienes planes de cerrar la boca, será mejor que me largue a otro lado a dormir.

Dicho aquello sacó su mochila del respaldo de la silla donde la tenía, colgó el bolso en su hombro y se encaminó a la salida de la biblioteca, sin mirar una vez atrás. Rose se quedó analizando su pelo platinado paseándose por el lugar igual que un turista. Entonces metió la mano al bolsillo derecho, tocó la maldita insignia que tanto drama le estaba causando y decidió que no debía ser una cobarde y que tenía que enterrarse el honor por el culo, si es que deseaba que su primo volviera a hablarle en algún futuro cercano. Tenía al tipo allí, a menos de un minuto. Debía ser una Gryffindor de una vez por todas.

Caminó a paso decidido, viendo como Malfoy era tragado por la oscuridad que había más allá de la puerta de entrada y, sin medir el alboroto que podía causar, corrió hacia él. Definitivamente aquel era el día de las carreras. Salió por el pasillo y escuchó que los pasos del chico doblaban a la izquierda, en dirección al corredor de Astronomía. Lo siguió de lejos, por unos instantes, sin que él lo notara, y, cuando hubo agarrado suficiente valor, dijo:

—Malfoy.

No fue necesario gritar, estaba todo tan vacío y el pasillo hacía un efecto tan amplificador que se escucharía hasta un susurro. El muchacho se sobresaltó y dio media vuelta, mirándola como si fuera una lúnatica. Rose se acercó a paso firme, tratando de no evidenciar que sentía que su corazón iba a salir corriendo por boca. Una vez estuvo a la distancia de un brazo, se detuvo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Weasley?

—¿Qué hacías en la biblioteca?—a esas alturas del partido ya ni le interesaba, pero necesitaba tener algún tema de conversación para no parecer una loca cuando le pasara la insignia.

—¿Me estás deteniendo en medio del pasillo para parlotear?—su voz estaba teñida de incredulidad y desconfianza. Aún así, para sorpresa de Rose, se acercó un poco más. Notó que sus ojos eran mucho más claros de lo que creía y que apestaba a jabón de limón.—¿Perdiste un tornillo?

Que dudara de su cordura fue el colmo. Al diablo la cordialidad.

—Mira Malfoy, sé que me odias y que no tenemos muy buenas migas...—empezó. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y le rogaba a Merlín y a Dumbledore que no se le notara en la cara.—Pero también sé qué debo hacer lo correcto. Encontré esto en un calcetín, en mi cuarto, y sé que es tuyo. Toma.

Sacó la insignia de su bolsillo y estiró la mano, esperando que él la tomara. Era muchísimo más alto que ella y en la oscuridad tan penetrante resultaba aún más intimidante. Malfoy la observó un poco desconcertado y con el cejo fruncido. Posteriormente, al notar lo que sucedía, tomó la insignia de la mano de Rose haciendo que esa zona de sus cuerpos se rozara. Donde hubo contacto de pieles, Rose adquirió una especie de comezón.

Al ver que él no parecía tener planes de decir nada ella carraspeó, hundiendo su mano en la capa escolar tratando de ignorar el calorcillo que aún la recorría.

—Esto...Bueno...Supongo que eso es todo.—cortó. Malfoy miraba la insignia de su mano fijo.—Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Empezó a caminar a paso firme, pero tranquilo por el pasillo aún cuando deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir corriendo y desparramarse en la cama para fingir que nada había pasado. Sin embargo no había dado ni tres pasos, cuando la voz masculina de Malfoy cruzó su membrana timpánica e hizo que se detuviera al seco.

—Estaba en la biblioteca porque huía de alguien y porque tuve pesadillas anoche. Necesitaba descansar.—confesó. Había guardado la insignia en alguna parte y su rostro se veía sereno, pero serio.—Además, Weasley, no te odio.

Luego de decir aquello, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Holaaaa! Lamento el retraso, pero la universidad me tenia colapsadisima. Ahora estoy oficialmente de vacaciones y eso significa actualizaciones seguidas y larguitas! Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por la fidelidad que le dan al fic y por sus hermosos comentarios y favs! Publicaré SI o SI esta semana!

Besotes!


	8. Ocho

Disclamer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y mundos creados por JK Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos por diversión.

Advertencia: Este capitulo puede contener escenas no aptas para todo público. (+18)

* * *

Scorpius

* * *

Por más que se esforzaba ninguna de las puertas que había en las mazmorras se abría. Lo había intentado todo: desde conjuros hasta forcejeos, sin embargo no lograba que las manijas cedieran a su fuerza. Corría de puerta en puerta, sintiendo los pasos de algo que lo perseguía a sus espaldas, completamente seguro de que si se detenía quizá moriría de un golpe. Bueno, quizá estaba exagerando un poco. Quizá no moriría. Aún así no podía detenerse.

Desesperado, escapó por el pasillo hasta alcanzar la esquina que llevaba al salón de pociones. Estaba todo muy oscuro, lúgubre y, si bien en el castillo no se escuchaba ni una alma, su corazón gritaba dentro de su caja torácica rogándole que lo dejara libre. Para más remate hacía mucho frío y apestaba a putrefacción. Rodeó la esquina de corredor derrapando en la vuelta, y chocó de frente con una amplia puerta de madera corroída por la humedad y la falta de sol que existía en esa zona. Alzó las manos temblorosas y trató de abrir el cerrojo con urgencia.

Lo que lo seguía estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

—Oh, vamos.—reclamó. Agitaba la manilla con fuerza, pero esta se mantenía tan firme como lo había estado en un principio. El pelo rubio se le colaba a los ojos y reducía aún más su campo visual. Cansado de intentarlo por las buenas le lanzó una patada con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta, pero ésta ni se inmutó.—Mierda, mierda, mierda...

Siguió dándole puñetazos y puntapiés a la madera. Sentía que la cosa que lo perseguía estaba a unos metros y el frío del corredor se le calaba hasta los huesos. Si no lograba entrar más que morir asesinado lo haría de hipotermia, un dramático final.

—Vamos, vamos...—su voz sonaba como una súplica.—Por favor, Merlín.

¡Click!

La puerta se abrió con una facilidad extraordinaria y él se metió dentro de la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces. Pegó un portazo muy fuerte, dejando que el sonido inundara la estancia y se desvaneciera a los segundos. La sensación de persecución había desaparecido y lo único que sentía en esos instantes era un intenso calor.

—Qué rayos.

Todo aquello era muy extraño. Notó que el cuarto en el que había terminado no era nada más ni nada menos que la sala de Pociones que solían utilizar los alumnos de primer y segundo año: un sucucho pequeño con sillas más bajas de lo normal y un pizarrón de tiza en el frente. No pisaba ese salón desde hacía cuatro años, pero aún así se sentía como si lo hubiera visitado el día anterior. Todo seguía en su sitio, tal y como lo recordaba, con el calor abrazador saliendo de los pequeños calderos para principiantes y la mezcla desagradable de olores que desprendían los ingredientes guardados en un alto gabinete. En su mente bailoteaban tantos recuerdos y anécdotas que rodeaban a ese sitio, que de sus labios se asomó una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo único que no encajaba con todo ese nostálgico viaje al pasado era que Rose Weasley estaba sentada sobre la mesa del profesor, con un libro de aspecto aburrido entre las manos y la vista pegada a las líneas que el tomo escondía.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó, quedándose parado en medio del pasillo central. A su alrededor había un montón de mesas y de calderos flameantes. Mientras más se adentraba en el cuarto, más empezaba éste a asemejarse a un pequeño infierno.

Ella alzó la vista y lo penetró con sus ojos azules por unos instantes. El rojo cabello parecía casi marrón ante la penumbra. Tenía la camisa del uniforme abotonada hasta el tope, la corbata roja que solía adornar su cuello se encontraba amarrada a su muñeca y no tenía zapatos.

—Estudiar, Malfoy.—respondió. Su apellido no sonó como una navaja en su boca, como solía hacerlo, ni tampoco se mostró molesta por si presencia. —No podía aguantar la biblioteca hoy.

Scorpius avanzó un poco más en su duirección a pesar de que su instinto animal le decía a gritos que acercarse a ella no era una muy buena idea y que era mil veces mejor ser perseguido por lo que estaba afuera que quedarse allí encerrado. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Pensaba que te agradaba la biblioteca.—apuntó el, llegando a una distancia considerable. Ahora la tenía a unos cuatro pasos y, aunque Weasley continuaba sentada sobre el escritorio, seguía siendo más alto que ella.

—No sabes nada de mí.—ella cerró el libro en un estrépito y lo dejó a un lado, apartándose el cabello esponjado de los hombros y dejando que cayera por su espalda.—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Nada.—contestó Scorpius. Por alguna razón no quería decirle que había estado huyendo de quién sabía qué como un cobarde. Weasley bajó de un brinco del escritorio y su falda se levantó peligrosamente cuando lo hizo.—Nada.—repitió.

La chica empezó a caminar hacia él y, cuando llegó al frente, empezó a rodearlo en círculos lentos. Hacía calor, mucho calor, y el sudor estaba haciendo que su pelo rubio se le pegara a la frente y que la camisa del uniforme le picara en la zona de las axilas. Weasley parecía completamente inmune al clima tropical que los inundaba y seguía rodeándolo como un león rodea a su presa. Iba ya por la sexta vuelta, cuando él le preguntó:

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Weasley?—tenía el pulso acelerado, pero no sabía si era por la extraña actitud que ella estaba teniendo o si era por la elevada temperatura del salón.—¿Estás loca?

Escuchó que ella se detenía a sus espaldas y se le acercaba por detrás.

—Debo devolverte tu insignia, Malfoy.—musitó contra su oreja en una risita.

Scorpius controló un escalofrío. Weasley lo notó y repentinamente rodeó con sus diminutos brazos su torso desde atrás, dejando que su cabeza descansara en la espalda de él y que sus senos se incrustaran contra su cuerpo. Con sus deditos pendió de la camisa de él la chapa de Prefecto de Slytherin y, posteriormente, siguió rodeándolo nuevamente con los brazos.

Debía correr. Definitivamente era mejor huir de lo que estaba afuera que estar en aquella situación. Sin embargo no podía. Tenía los pies pegados con cola al suelo y su corazón latía tan fuerte que en cualquier instante le daría un ataque cardiaco.

El pecho de Weasley subía y bajaba contra su espalda, como una ligera caricia.

—Debo irme.—a pesar de que se lo dijo con molestia, en el fondo sabía que realmente no quería hacerlo. Scorpius logró deshacerse de la prisión que le generaban sus brazos y se dio media vuelta para encararla con la insignia haciendo peso sobre su torso, alejándose un par de centímetros. Como era tan pequeña, debía mirar hacia abajo para poder verle los ojos.—Déjame ir.

Weasley sonrió y las pecas de sus mejillas hicieron que se viera adorable. La chica acortó nuevamente la distancia que los separaba, mirando hacia arriba, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran.

—Tú eres libre de irte.—susurró.—Es tu sueño a fin de cuentas.

Scorpius la miró dudoso.

—Mi sueño...

—Si quieres, puedes irte.—continuó ella.—Pero nadie se enterará de lo que hagas aquí.

—No es real.—insistió él.—No quiero hacerlo. Sea un sueño o no.

—No pareces convencido, Malfoy.

Weasley clavó sus labios contra los suyos como un torbellino y él perdió toda la cordura que tenía. Era un sueño, solo un sueño. Una pesadilla. La boca de ella sabía a dulce y a dentífrico, y su lengua acariciaba la suya con una suavidad tan infinita como la seda.

Scorpius tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos, profundizando el beso y logrando que Weasley se estremeciera y clavara sus manos en su espalda. La piel de sus mejillas era muy suave, casi tanto como el algodón, y las caricias que le estaba dando lo mataban. De un salto la subió sobre una de las mesas del salón, lanzando el caldero que había encima de la superficie al piso y desparramando todo el contenido que tenía. Podría ser ácido, pero qué más daba. Era una pesadilla, una ilusión. La chica abrió las piernas, liberando un hueco para que él se posicionara y quitó las manos de su espalda para dirigirlas a los botones de su camisa, mientras su boca se despegaba de la suya y se hundía en su cuello. Ante cada beso que ella le plantaba, suspiros roncos salían desprendidos de la garganta de él como cohetes. Weasley terminó de desabotonar la camisa y empezó a besar con suavidad su pecho, posicionando su cabeza de tal forma que sus rizos le hacían cosquillas en la barbilla. Él lanzó un rugido y la obligó a juntar su boca nuevamente con la suya, con las lenguas danzando y su corazón tan acelerado como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Las grandes manos de Scorpius recorrieron todas sus curvas por sobre el uniforme hasta que llegó a la conclusión que no era suficiente. Necesitaba más, mucho más. Deseaba sentir su piel contra la de ella y ver que tan diminuta su cintura podía llegar a ser. Weasley empezó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras él intentaba torpemente desabotonarle la blusa, sin parecer un depravado. Fue deshojando uno a uno los botones blancos de la prenda, hasta que de alguna forma hizo que la tela blanca desapareciera del mapa y que frente a él solo quedara Weasley con un sujetador verde de encaje y aspecto semitransparente, mordiéndose el labio.

—Esto debe ser una broma.—suspiró.

Acarició la desnuda piel de su torso, repleta de pecas y del color del marfil. Empezó desde su vientre hasta que llegó al borde del sostén, tocando el entramado tejido que lo componía. Ella, al notar hasta donde había llegado, presionó sus piernas contra él para mayor cercanía. Sus intimidades chocaron por sobre la ropa igual a dos autos que impactan en la carretera.

Weasley soltó un gemido.

—Malfoy.—sin dudas era lo más excitante que había escuchado en su vida.

—Weasley.—gimoteó él como respuesta besándole el cuello, tocando nuevamente el borde del sujetador, llevando las manos hacia la espalda de ella para buscar los broches que le cerraban la entrada a aquella caja de pandora. Cuando los alcanzó, sonrió clavando nuevamente su boca contra la de ella y jugueteó con el cierre.

—Malfoy.—volvió a gemir ella.

¡Click!

El sujetador verde salió desprendido del cuerpo de la chica y él la tuvo a su merced. Pero aún no quería tocarla. Quería besarla primero y luego...

—Malfoy.

Su voz diciendo su apellido sonaba como un poema maravilloso. La beso, con tanta profundidad que él sentía que la partiría en dos.

—¡Malfoy!

Scorpius pegó un brinco tan fuerte sobre su cama que se escuchó por todo el dormitorio de Slytherin el quejido producido por el catre. Estaba oscuro, tanto que resultaba imposible distinguir cualquier cosa que lo rodeaba y sus sábanas estaban revueltas en un completo desastre. Tenía el pulso tan acelerado que sentía la sangre correteando por sus oídos y respiraba igual como lo haría si lo hubieran rescatado de ahogarse del Lago Negro. También había una fuerte presión en su entrepierna, pero era mejor no hablar de eso.

—¡Malfoy!—era un susurro urgido que venía desde fuera, a su derecha.

En un ágil movimiento se tapó sus partes íntimas con el revoltijo de tela, aunque resultaba un movimiento muy innecesario si se consideraba que todo estaba a oscuras. Le echó un vistazo al reloj mágico que pendía de la pared y que emitía un leve resplandor: eran las cuatro y media de la mañana.

—¡Malfoy!

Era Zabini. Sus cortinas estaban descorridas y su claro pijama resaltaba un poco entre las sombras. Scorpius arrugó la nariz, tratando de enfocarlo sin éxito, mientras sentía que su pulso volvía a la normalidad.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?—le reclamó. Estaba molesto, pero no sabía si era porque lo había despertado tan temprano en la madrugada o si era porque había hecho que su sueño se desmoronara. Definitivamente era por la hora.— Zabini, es tempranísimo.

—Estabas respirando como un loco.—le contestó el otro, revolviéndose en su catre.—Pensé que estabas teniendo un ataque.

—Era una simple pesadilla. —Scorpius trató de sonar convincente, por mucho que sus partes bajas chillaran lo contrario.—Duérmete de una vez.

Zabini soltó un "como digas", acomodándose, logrando al poco rato que su respiración sonara acompasada y se uniera al coro de suspiros y ronquidos que lanzaban el resto de sus compañeros.

"Malfoy"

Scorpius se agarró la cabeza con las manos y se tapó los oídos, con la vaga ilusión de que el recuerdo de aquel candente sueño se le escaparía por las fosas nasales si lo ignoraba por el tiempo suficiente. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. La suavidad de la piel de Weasley, el color de su sujetador y la fuerza de sus piernas de araña seguían atormentándolo como si la bendita niñata estuviera metida bajo su almohada. Demonios. Definitivamente todo el tema de la insignia y de mirarla con caras feas todo el día estaba pasándole la cuenta. Debía tirar la pesadilla esa a su tarro de basura mental y decirse a sí mismo que aquello nunca había pasado. Además Weasley era demasiado aburrida como para hace aunque fuera una centésima de esas cosas con cualquier ser humano...¿Verdad?

—Esto está mal, muy mal.—se reprendió.

Echó una miradita a la cama de su izquierda solo para ver a Albus durmiendo como un tronco y con la boca abierta, babeando de lo lindo. Si bien su amigo parecía haber tenido un mal día, ya que había llegado de quién sabía dónde con un humor de perros, se veía de lo más contento en esos instantes. Probablemente estaba soñando con Quidditch, o con unicornios mientras él trataba de fingir que no había estado a punto de follarse mentalmente a su prima favorita. Y eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor de ninguna forma.

Se colocó boca abajo, hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Tal vez si se ahogaba en su cama en esos instantes finiquitaría de inmediato el asunto: podría ir al cielo de los Malfoy, que definitivamente sería una mansión hecha de nubes, y podría escuchar a su abuelo diciéndole que los Weasley eran unos zopencos inferiores hasta la eternidad. Un panorama estupendo.

Dio otra vuelta en la cama, mirando al techo, esperando que Morfeo hiciera lo suyo y que lo atrapara en sus redes. Le dolía la cabeza y saber que aún podía tener un par de horas de sueño extra hacía que su ansiedad por retomar la narcosis fuera mucho más grande que sus ganas de no soñar con nada. Además tendría pociones ese día, la clase más aburrida del mundo y, contradictoriamente, la materia en que mejor desempeño académico tenía. Debía estar preparado para enfrentar el sopor. Trató de ordenar con las piernas lo más que pudo sus sábanas y se tapó con ellas hasta las narices; luego cerró los ojos, acompasó voluntariamente su respiración e intentó imaginarse una plácida playa donde no había preocupaciones, pelirrojas, ni problemas. Pero por mucho que lo intentó no pudo quedarse dormido.

Sus ojos grises vieron cómo los rayos lunares del Lago Negro eran reemplazados por haces solares, cómo las manecillas del reloj marcaban impacientemente las siete y treinta y cómo todos sus compañeros se levantaban de sus colchones a regañadientes, pero animados por el desayuno.

Él, por otro lado, caminó como un muerto viviente de un lado para el otro todo el día. El desayuno estaba desabrido para sus papilas gustativas, los pasillos estaban demasiado repletos para su gusto, Historia de la Magia resultó ser un verdadero calvario, Runas Antiguas le mostró que las cosas siempre pueden ser peor de lo que uno ya cree que lo están y, para cuando la clase de Pociones se apareció en su día, lo único que realmente deseaba era correr bajo una roca e hibernar por tres siglos.

—Venga, hay una mesa al frente.—le dijo Albus, sacándolo de su décima ensoñación de la jornada, mientras tiraba de la manga de su camisa para que le siguiera el paso.—No me siento al frente desde tercero.

Scorpius arrugó la nariz y se limitó a seguirlo con la cabeza gacha. Alrededor de ambos se alzaban mesas con calderos distintos para cada uno y había tanto olor junto que existía una densa nube de humo arremolinándose en torno al techo. Albus se dejó caer sobre el puesto con un caldero tapado, que aparentemente estaba hecho de plata muy mal tratada, y él lo siguió sin mucho ánimo de discutir. Sacó de su mochila un montón de porquería necesaria para la clase como pergaminos, plumas y un tintero y, cuando hubo dispuesto todo ordenadamente sobre la mesa, dejó que su cuerpo se desparramara sobre su taburete.

Albus, por su parte, miraba con el cejo fruncido la puerta de entrada soltando cada dos por tres gruñidos iracundos.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?—lo interrogó. La madera de su asiento estaba tan dura que le pinchaba la punta del trasero, pero de todas formas era mejor que estar sentado sobre el piso.

—Rose no está aquí.—respondió él, sin despegar los verdes ojos de la puerta. Cuando mencionó el nombre de la chica, el poco desayuno que había tragado se le fue directo a la garganta.—Debería estar aquí.

—Pensaba que ella era puntual.— Scorpius trató lo mejor que pudo parecer casual, mientras ignoraba las imágenes que le llegaban a la cabeza y que le recordaban que había toqueteado mentalmente a esa muchacha en una mesa muy parecida a la que ocupaba en esos instantes.

—Es puntual.—dijo Albus. Su cejo seguía fruncido y formaba una sola línea negra sobre sus ojos.—No sé qué rayos le pasa. Primero lo de anoche y ahora...

—¿Lo de anoche?

—No es nada.—se apresuró en responder su compañero. Albus pareció rendirse y se dio vuelta, dirigiendo los ojos la pizarrón de tiza frente a ellos.—Sólo un drama que ella debe...

No alcanzó a terminar lo que estaba por decir ya que la puerta se abrió de un golpe y por ella apareció un viejo decrépito y con mostacho en forma de manubrio. Slughorn caminó por pasillo central con la velocidad de una tortuga ante la atenta mirada de cada uno de los presentes en la habitación y, para cuando llegó a su posición en el frente del salón, Scorpius sintió que había envejecido veinte años. El profesor saludó con la mirada perdida, dio un par de instrucciones sobre la identificación de la poción que tenían en frente y sin mucho más que decir se sentó en su escritorio, probablemente a dormir.

—Es un momia.—comentó Scorpius, dirigiéndose a Albus, una vez se aseguró de que Slughorn no parecía tener ganas de despertar en un momento cercano. El salón se había llenado de murmullos y todos estaban analizando sus calderos. El de ellos, por otro lado, seguía igual de tapado que inicialmente.

—Ajá.—musitó el otro, no muy atento a lo que decía su amigo. Su vista había regresado a la puerta con más fuerza que antes y sus ojos parecían tener la intención de sacar la madera de sus goznes.—Como digas.

—¿Me puedes decir que rayos hizo Weasley que te tiene tan enfocado en su llegada?—estaba enfadándose, ya que Albus parecía empecinado en quitarle su puesto de presidente y fundador del sindicato de Miradas de odio a Rose Weasley a toda costa. El chico no despegó la vista de la puerta; de hecho la miró con más afán que antes. Para Scorpius, quien personalmente prefería que la chica no apareciera nunca más en ninguna sala en la que él estuviera, aquello fue el colmo. —¡Albus!

El muchacho de pelo negro por fin le prestó atención y arrugó la nariz, despegando finalmente los globos oculares de la madera corroída y sentándose correctamente en su mesa.

—No puedo decirte, amigo.—respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Le echó una mirada confusa a la tapa del caldero y señaló:—Será mejor hacer la tarea de Slughorn.

Scorpius le lanzó una ojeada cabreada a su compañero, pero éste se limitó simplemente a sacar de su bolso un par de útiles escolares con impaciencia. Lo que fuera que hubiera hecho Weasley, debía ser tema serio. Albus no era de las personas que se dedicaban a mirar feo a la gente por deporte la mayoría del tiempo, y mucho menos con tanta dedicación.

Maldita Weasley.

Albus tomó el mango de la tapa del caldero que tenían delante y no había abierto ni un centímetro cuando del interior del recipiente empezaron a salir ondulaciones de humo muy particulares, similares a una especie de danza. Scorpius estaba muy interesado en ver que tan alto podía llegar el humo, hasta que llegó a sus fosas nasales un aroma tan provocador que perdió toda la concentración.

No notó que Albus estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, tampoco se dio cuenta de que la tapa del caldero estaba ahora en el piso ni mucho menos notó que Rose Weasley había llegado al salón al fin, sentándose en la última fila. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era un montón de olor a lavanda, detergente, pergamino y tinta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de adquirir un poco de razón, acercó la cabeza al caldero, aguantando la respiración, para notar que la poción que había dentro despedía un brillo nacarado y rosáceo. Amortentia.

—¡Huele asombrosa!—le dijo Albus, con una sonrisa bobalicona. De alguna forma se las había arreglado para recoger la tapa y la sostenía en alto como un trofeo de guerra.—¡Asombrosa!

Scorpius le soltó una sonrisa y dejó que tapara el caldero, embriagado y mareado al mismo tiempo por los humos que lo rodeaban.

—Es Amortentia.—le señaló, anotando en su pergamino el nombre de la poción, instando a su amigo a que hiciera lo mismo.—La idea es que huela a lo que te atrae.

—Entonces me prenden los campos de Quidditch.—se burló Albus, anotando información en su pergamino. Una vez terminó, sus ojos se fijaron en el final de la sala y se tensó.—Llegó.

Weasley estaba sentada junto a Angus Spinnet aparentemente pasando el peor tiempo de su vida. Albus se quedó mirando a su prima hasta que logró que ella lo mirara con nerviosismo y apartara la vista. Definitivamente debía ser algo gordo, el asunto entre ellos. Sin embargo estaba muy conciente de que por mucho que le preguntara a su amigo, él se negaría a darle cualquier tipo de respuesta. Y eso lo mataba por dentro.

Pasó gran parte de la hora soportando los constantes quejidos que pegaba el chico de pelo negro a su lado y, aunque trató de fingir que no le causaba curiosidad saber lo que había pasado, no podía evitar mirar a Weasley de vez en cuando. Era una chica demasiado pequeña como para pensar que causaría tanto lío.

—Bien, bien, qué tenemos aquí.— Slughorn apareció de la nada con sus antiquísimos ojos analizando sin ver. Scorpius le enseñó su pergamino repleto de información y el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa. Albus, si bien también tenía su tarea completa, se limitó a juguetear con su pluma, no muy interesado en interactuar con el maestro.—Veo que descubrieron la Amortentia, caballeros.—el hombre se acercó a ellos un poco más y tomó la tapa del caldero. Metió la cara completa dentro del menjunje a tal grado que Scorpius pensó que su cara saldría bañada en poción, pero el maestro sólo mostró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.—Maravilloso...¡Deben intentarlo!

Y esa fue la peor decisión que Scorpius Malfoy había hecho hasta la fecha. Ante la mirada suplicante de Albus para que él fuera primero y Haciéndole caso ciegamente a Slughorn, hundió su rostro dentro del caldero y respiró tanto humo que le picaron los pulmones. Posteriormente sacó la cara del agujero y se acomodó en el taburete, emitiendo una exhalación y logrando que todo el aire acumulado saliera disparado de su nariz.

Entonces el cerebro empezó a darle vueltas y sintió el olor de la Amortentia por todas partes. Se sentía como si estuviera subido sobre un barco que navegaba por el mar más turbulento imaginable, y tenía unas ganas titánicas de vomitar.

—¿Y bien, señor Malfoy?

—Esto...—el profesor se veía borroso y la cabeza le giraba cual huracán. Cerró la boca rápidamente, seguro de que si decía una palabra más le vomitaría a Slughorn su decadente desayuno en la cara.

—Scorpius, ¿Estás bien?—Albus lo miraba como si tuviera lepra y en sus ojos verdes vio reflejado su propia cara paliducha.—Hey, Scorpi...

No dejó que terminara. Se paró de un salto, tomó todas sus pertenencias y corrió igual a una gacela desesperado hasta la puerta, completamente conciente de que medio mundo lo miraba mientras salía del salón al pasillo de las mazmorras. Pero a esas alturas del partido, que lo observaran o no resultaba irrelevante. Cuando sus pies tocaron la piedra del exterior, trotó hasta el basurero más cercano que encontró y soltó un par de arcadas, sin lograr que de su cuerpo saliera despedido ningún líquido. Rayos, seguía sintiéndose como los mil diablos. El olor de la Amortentia seguía en todas partes y, si bien, era un aroma muy agradable, le asfixiaba. Podría regresar por el por el corredor a la sala de pociones y explicarle a Slughorn que estaba intoxicado. Quizá si volvía podría...

—¿Scorp?

Era una voz femenina, chillona y evidentemente compungida. Bien. Ese oficialmente se había convertido en el peor día de su vida.

—¡Scorp!—Teresa Mulligan estaba claramente muy preocupada. Él no la culpaba, a decir verdad debía tener un aspecto deplorable, pero tampoco era para tanto.

Mientras veía a Mulligan acercarse en cámara lenta, pensó sus opciones. Podía quedarse allí, siendo apretujado y besuqueado al borde del vómito por esa chica endemoniada, o podía huir como una nena y esperar que las náuseas hicieran lo suyo en el camino quién sabía dónde.

Obviamente eligió lo segundo. Con el pasillo moviéndose de izquierda a derecha, corrió escaleras arriba ignorando las náuseas y las insoportables llamadas que le daba Teresa a sus espaldas. Utilizó todos sus conocimientos en pasillos y pasadizos, con el desayuno en la garganta, la Amortentia por todas partes y la mente completamente en blanco. Necesitaba un plan, un plan de escape, pero...¿Cuál podría ser un lugar ideal para reponer el lugar anterior sin tener que temer por la inminente aparición de Teresa Mulligan?

No fue hasta que llegó al tercer piso que decidió que la biblioteca era la opción perfecta. Estaba tan repleta de libros, de personas aburridas y de polvo que sería imposible que la insistente chica se apareciera en su camino. Además tenía la suficiente cantidad de silencio como para poder disfrutar de una siesta cálida y apaciguar sus náuseas.

Para cuando su trasero tocó el asiento de la última mesa de la biblioteca, sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y el cansancio lo dominaba por completo. Había una ventana a su lado que mostraba los fuertes rayos solares pegándole al campo de Quidditch y los libros que lo rodeaban por todas partes hacían que el lugar fuera casi tan cálido como el trópico.

Quizá debería visitar aquel lugar más seguido. No para estudiar, claro, pero para pegarse unas siestas resultaba un lugar estupendo. Realmente ya ni recordaba porque la biblioteca le causaba tal apatía, ya que los estantes de caoba le añadían a todo un tono anaranjado, un candelabro muy hermoso pendía del techo y los pisos no eran tan astillados como el pensaba que eran. Podría venir a descansar luego de...

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Scorpius saltó como si estuviera en un trampolín. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido en lo absoluto y a juzgar por lo oscuro que se veía el exterior por la ventana, llevaba ahí horas. El sol había desaparecido, el aroma del Amortentia no se había evaporado de su nariz y Rose Weasley se presentaba ante él cual fantasma, con un rostro desencajado por la sorpresa. Trató de no enseñarle lo desorientado que estaba y le colocó la mejor mirada asesina que tenía en su repertorio.

—¿Qué rayos te importa?—le respondió a la chica. Weasley miraba sus pies, que estaban sobre la mesa, como si estuviera masacrando a su madre. Con más temor del que le gustaría admitir, bajó sus zapatos de la superficie y arrugó la nariz.

—Estás en mi puesto.—atajó Weasley. Aún así colocó su mochila en la mesa del lado opuesto, lanzando humo desde las orejas. Scorpius se preguntó si sentarse con él sería tan terrible, pero pronto desechó el pensamiento.

—Pensaba que la biblioteca era para cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts.

—Pensaba que no te agradaba la biblioteca.

—No sabes nada de mí.—touché. Weasley, por primera vez en su vida, no parecía tener nada que decir. Y eso podía generar un silencio incómodo que él, realmente, no quería afrontar. —Pero como veo que no tienes planes de cerrar la boca, será mejor que me largue a otro lado a dormir.

Dicho aquello se levantó de la mesa, pendiéndose el bolso al hombro y se encaminó a la puerta, sintiéndose un triunfador. Dejar a Weasley, la chica de las mil y un respuestas, sin habla, era prácticamente una odisea que no se contaba todos los días. Una pequeña sonrisa se le asomó por sus labios mientras pasaba por el umbral de madera y doblaba por el pasillo de Astronomía, en dirección a las escaleras. Lo mejor sería ir a su sala común y dormir un poco. No le vendría mal una ducha caliente, tampoco.

—Malfoy.

La voz de Weasley sonó tan parecida a la de su sueño que se detuvo al seco. Casi pudo volver a sentir sus labios presionándose contra los suyos, suspirando y besando hasta más no poder. Scorpius se dio vuelta, un poco preocupado de que la chica estuviera tan empecinada en parlotear con él, pero su consternación aumentó cuando la vio acercarse a paso veloz. Su pulso se aceleró y tragó saliva de forma involuntaria. No le gustó esa reacción que su cuerpo estaba teniendo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Weasley?—le dijo, más enojado consigo mismo que con ella. El aroma de la Amortentia había regresado al fondo de su nariz. Maldito Slughorn.

—¿Qué hacías en la biblioteca?

—¿Me estás deteniendo en medio del pasillo para parlotear?—un día de locos, se dijo, definitivamente un día de locos. Se acercó un poco para intimidarla. Era tan pequeña que junto a él era igualita a un duende.—¿Perdiste un tornillo?

Aquello la ofendió demasiado. Se notaba en la cómica cara de rabia que había colocado. A regañadientes debía admitir que se veía muchísimo más buena enojada que en su pedante estado natural.

—Mira Malfoy, sé que me odias y que no tenemos muy buenas migas...—empezó. Scorpius quería corregirle, diciéndole que en realidad no la odiaba, mas no dijo ni una palabra.—Pero también sé qué debo hacer lo correcto. Encontré esto en un calcetín, en mi cuarto, y sé que es tuyo. Toma.

Scorpius se quedó mirando a Weasley mucho más tiempo del que debería, hasta que notó que la chica le estaba ofreciendo su insignia de Prefecto. Una vez se percató que la Gryffindor no se quedaría con la mano extendida, alargó el brazo y dejó que ella depositara la piocha sobre su palma, rozándola con los dedos. Donde sus pieles se encontraron, Scorpius juraría que adquirió una especie de picor.

—Esto...Bueno...Supongo que eso es todo.—cortó ella, mientras él miraba la insignia de su mano fijo.—Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Entonces la vio alejarse por el pasillo y un extraño impulso le decía que no dejara que se fuera. Que hiciera que se quedará allí, con él, aunque no hablaran de nada y se dedicaran miradas feas. Sin embargo no hizo eso. No se movió de su posición. Lo que si hizo fue que ella detuviera su marcha por unos instantes, declarando:

—Estaba en la biblioteca porque huía de alguien y porque tuve pesadillas anoche. Necesitaba descansar.—declaró, sin señalar que las pesadillas que había tenido, la rodeaban por todas partes.—Además, Weasley, no te odio.

Luego de decir aquello, dio media vuelta, dejando a una pelirroja con cara confundida y un montón de aroma a Amortentia atrás.

* * *

Hola hola hola! Lo sé, volví a demorarme, pero esta vez tengo excusas de peso. Como verán este capitulo es largo y cometí el grave error de escribirlo sin guardarlo, por lo que tuve que escribirlo toooodo de nuevo.

Fue una pesadilla, pero al fin está terminado. Espero de veras que les haya gustado! El próximo juro que sera puntual! Gracias por el maravilloso apoyo que me dan capitulo a capitulo, es magnífico!

Nos leemos!

Hasta la próxima :)

Pd: lamento las posibles fallas ortográficas que haya metidas por ahí. La verdad es que la urgencia de actualizar me impidió revisarlo, pero juro que lo editaré lo antes posible!


End file.
